Mercenarios
by Nelida Treschi
Summary: Leon hace perder a Ada un golpe de 3 millones de dólares, ella no va a dejar las cosas así. Se cobrará lo que es suyo y de esta manera ambos obtendrán mucho más de lo que si quiera lograron imaginar. Personajes nuevos, Personajes viejos y mucha diversión.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos! La presente entrega está dedicada a todas las chicas que me han retado a elaborar una historia de -comedia- la idea era que se tratara de un One-Shot. Pero si están familiarizados con mi obra comprenderán que me resulta dificil escribir poco, asi q si ustedes gustan esta historia será mucho más larga y divertida.**

**Acompañen a nuestros personajes en una nueva aventura. Enfocada en una misión que solo Ada Wong y Leon S. Kennedy podrán resolver! -Hasta la próxima-**

_~..Mercenarios..~_

-Ada! Espera!

-Te prometo que cuidare bien de "esto" –acto seguido dio la vuelta, tomó el lanza garfios y ya no alcanzó a disparar pues el rubio la tenía fuertemente asida de la mano libre, misma que sostenía el objeto por el cual ambos estaban ahí.

-Vete si quieres, pero "esto" se queda conmigo –las miradas de ambos se encontraron y aunque nadie habría podido negar la energía eléctrica que manaba de sus cuerpos la chica amaba mucho más el dinero y nadie –ni siquiera él- iba a dejarla lejos de su "objetivo"

-Tómalo, si "puedes" –tiro del brazo por el cual la estaba sosteniendo y sin más le descargo un codazo en la boca del estómago, el se fue hacia abajo pero no cayo, la barrió con las piernas y la espía se fue en caída libre junto con el bonito objeto que ambos deseaban- Ada ya estaba apoyando una mano en el piso a fin de darse impulso al tiempo que Leon giraba sobre sí mismo en un complicado ángulo buscando ganarle terreno pero entonces fue que sucedió. Un inmenso hombre salido de –nadie sabía dónde- se cruzo entre sus cuerpos, tomó la "muestra" y sin más corrió mientras ellos chocaban inútilmente uno contra el otro

-Gracias! Red Dress

-Le Blanc! –el sujeto en cuestión saltó por el precipicio por el cual ella misma estaba a dos palmos de salir y volvió a aparecer segundos después montado en un increíble jet privado-

-Les diré que la "nuestra" fue una misión excepcional

-MISERABLE PEDAZO DE….-la espía siguió gritando al vacío hasta perderlo de vista y después concentró su ira en el precioso ejemplar que contemplaba la escena aun sin creer en ella-

-¿Amigo tuyo? –Ada se lanzó de un movimiento sobre él, ese era SU golpe, lo estudio durante MESES y la paga era nada más y nada menos que de 3 millones de dólares-

-Tú!

-¿Yo? –Leon cerró los ojitos al tiempo que rogaba al infierno de verdad no fuera hacerle "nada indebido"

-Acabas costarme TRES DE LOS GRANDES! –la mirada asesina de la espía se quedo grabada en cada palmo se du ser, Leon fue consciente de cómo se le helaban los bellos de la nuca por no hablar del cómo se secaba la saliva en su boca- esa mujer -acababa de descubrir- realmente le daba "miedo"

-Ta…tal vez Hunnigan pueda rastrear el…-La espía no pensaba admitir replicas, iba a cobrarse sus TRES MILLONES y ya que no podrían ser en "efectivo" tendrían que ser…-

Ada lo estaba mirando ahora como si verdaderamente "se lo fuer a comer" él por alguna razón desconocida o quizá solo por acto reflejo coloco ambas manos en su –zona especial- no fuera que se la fueran a "arrancar" la espía sonrió mostrando todos sus preciosos dientes, un gesto que antaño debiera resultar sensual pero que de momento solo le hacía recordar lo que los tiburones le hacían a su comida-

-ADA NO! Estamos en un área pública!

-Eso no es cierto!

-Hay niños presentes!

-El único "niño que veo" eres tú…

-Tienes idea de la cantidad de "mujeres" que rastrean mi posición vía satelital desde cualquier computadora de la oficina!

-Entonces tendrás que mostrarles algo "verdaderamente bueno"

-NO, POR FAVOR NO…AQUÍ NO! –los gritos que profería Leon mientras la espía se cobraba con creces lo que era "suyo" solo podían ser comparados con los gritos de alguna alma en pena de aquellas que eran ofrecidas en antiguos sacrificios humanos y mientras ellos estaban eso, una chica se desmayaba sobre su escritorio con los lentes perfectamente empañados, la cara impregnada de sangre y el corazón latiendo como si fuera salírsele del pecho-

-¿Hunnigan?

-La agente con nada más que espirales en los ojos solo pudo repicar –No...no…veas el monitor- Como si Helena le fuera a hacer caso, encendió el monitor y tres segundos después ambas féminas estaban más excitadas que los conejitos en primavera de modo que una cosa…comenzó a llevar a la otra-

-OH POR DIOS! –Harper tenía la mano donde no debía y Hunnigan los labios donde no quería- escucharon un sonido provenir del derredor y como acto reflejo- Harper le aplico una llave grecorromana a la morena –solo para que su contacto pareciera algo "normal"-

-¿Agentes? –el jefe de algún departamento todo lo que podía observar aparte de un monitor apagado, un teclado "babeado" una silla volcada y algunos objetos desparramados era a su analista favorita siendo partida –por la mitad- por su agente de campo más prometedora, enarcó una ceja y después decidió que aquello debía ser alguna especie kata de yoga –moderna- y tras dirigirles una leve inclinación de rostro se despidió

-DUELE! –Hunnigan realmente estaba llorando a moco tendido mientras Harper intentaba recordar cómo –romper la llave- sin romperle la espalda-

-¡ME MUERO! –gritaba a su vez un casi –asfixiado- Leon que se arrastraba inútilmente por su vida debajo de las ávidas formas de la mujer-

-No estuvo mal… –de hecho había estado más que genial, ella creía que se había cobrado poco más de tres millones, pero qué iba a saber él, lo beso una última vez grabando en su memoria la cara de estúpido que siempre ponía cuando se iba –era realmente muy mono- y tenía la suficiente suerte de ser tan condenadamente guapo…porque en caso contrario- ella realmente lo habría matado- Tenía que hacer algo para recuperar su "posición" dentro de la organización. O meterle un tiro justo en los blanquillos a ese tal "Le Blanc"

-Te veo lue… -el agente literalmente estaba desparramado contra el con una bolsa de hielos –donde no debía- ok. Tal vez ella sí se había pasado solo un poquito- …go

-SOLO VETE! –woow primera vez en la historia- le sonrió para sus adentros, enfadado lucía aún más apuesto- tomó la pistola de garfios y corrió en dirección del precipicio.


	2. Otra vez no

**Cap.1_Otra vez no!**

2 meses después.

Leon se encontraba enfrascado en una nueva misión junto con Helena Harper, secretamente se preguntaba como mierda era que todos los científicos malévolos del mundo conseguían la infraestructura necesaria para crear una ciudad perdida debajo de sus elaborados complejos más cuando ellos llevaban años frustrando sus jodidos planes.

-Leon ya te dije que la ciudad del dinero no existe!

-Y cómo mierda pagan todo esto!

-Yo que sé!

-Ves! Apuesto a que el primer malo maloso en la historia del mundo encontró…-esa frase ya no la pudo terminar pues alguno de ellos –más específicamente él que levantaba su piecito después de haber presionado una piedra chistosa que a todas lenguas gritaba: písame, písame!- detonaba una nueva trampa y pronto ambos tuvieron que saltar, rodar por el piso, esquivar flechas y flechas incendiarias, después el camino se bifurcaba en dos y ambos habían quedado separados por una maldita reja surgida de la mismísima nada.

-Helena! –la morena se preguntaba a su vez porque tendría que haberle tocado una nueva misión con el agente rubio –más sexy pero también más ingenuo de toda la B.S.A.A- luego recordó que esa orden había venido de labios de Hunnigan y ella había estado más ocupada evadiendo toda clase de contacto visual con su compañera que todo lo que había hecho era asentir, al tiempo que aceptaba los documentos y sus manos se tocaban por lo bajo- No pienses en eso! –pero era cálida, y sus labios también habían sido cálidos y…-

-HELENA! –gritaba ahora Kennedy como si la cosa horrorosa del pantano se lo fuera a tragar- decidió dejar su –fantasía erótica para otro momento- y sin más afianzo ambas manos sobre el arma y se dignó a observar-

Leon estaba luchando –cuerpo a cuerpo- contra un ejército de infectados pero eso no parecía ser lo que lo aterraba, había otra figura en escena una fémina y delicada…sinuosa y pronto una nueva imagen atacó la psique de Harper –una donde cierta fémina era expulsada de una crisálida y cierta hemorragia interna no se pudo hacer esperar-

-HAAA!

No era que le tuviera miedo a la morena –el jamás se había sentido intimidado por ninguna mujer –que no fuera su madre- pero Ada Wong se estaba coronando como la número uno en su lista de –entre más lejos mejor- la vio cargarse a tres infectados de un tiro certero, letal y tremendamente doloroso justo en las joyas de la familia, y sin saber por qué o más bien intuyéndolo perfectamente bien, comenzó a correr y a gritar por su vida antes de que él fuera el siguiente

-Ahí estás… -siseo la espía al tiempo que daba una patada a un nuevo infectado, lo derribaba, le partía el cráneo con la culata de su arma –extremadamente larga y extremadamente poderosa- y sin más lo miro –su precioso trasero, la espalda ancha y esos cabellos movidos por el viento- era una lástima. Tener que matarlo.

Helena recuperó un poco de autocontrol después de algunos segundos decidida ahora a pasarse más tarde con el buen doctor Michael Bane, -algo estaba decididamente mal con ella- nunca había tenido fantasías con chicas y no creía que fuera sano comenzar a tenerlas a sus más de treinta…-ok ella había mentido sobre su edad en los registros oficiales- pero eso nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Encontró un mecanismo que podría abrir la reja que los separaba, tenía que ayudarlo después de todo era su –compañero- y si lo –asesinaban- no iba a poder escaparse de una reunión cara a cara con la –sensual- Hunnigan.

-Sensual…oh Dios, ella no penso eso o sí…

-HELENA! –gritó una vez más el rubio y ella colocó ambas manos sobre el mecanismo de metal-

-UN SEGUNDO!

Él prácticamente estaba arrojando a los infectados sin ninguna consideración en el camino que lo separaba de la femme fatal. Estaba ataviada de negro en su totalidad, un traje de comando era algo poco común en ella pero tenía que admitir que ese traje la hacía lucir un poco -gorda- y una sonrisa se colocó en su rostro al pensar que en los últimos dos meses la espía se había descuidado un poco. Se quedo sin infectados que lanzar y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, más cuando Wong tiró el arma y tomo algo más de cintillo en el pantalón

-Kennedy… mierda del señor! Ella jamás lo llamaba por su segundo nombre, solo cuando estaba –encubierta- o solo cuando estaba –molesta- y por la forma en que se había abierto paso derribando a los infectados con una gracia casi celestial casi podría jurar que se trataba de la segunda- se pego contra la pared mientras intentaba recordar como desenfundar el arma y apuntar pero tan pronto la tuvo a menos de 10cm de distancia fue otra –arma- la que se desenfundó en sus pantalones y aquello solo la hizo enfadar más.

-Tú…

-NO! OTRA VEZ NO!

El mecanismo interno comenzó a resonar dentro de las paredes del lugar, el piso bajo sus pies se volvió inestable, Helena hizo lo posible para afianzar su posición dentro de aquel complejo, cuando lo logró lo único que divisó fue a su compañero siendo aferrado por un –látigo- alrededor de la cintura y la cara de suficiencia de la espía cuando huyo junto con este y ambos quedaban encerrados dentro de una habitación más

-Jodido infierno…qué le habrá hecho perder esta vez –ella iba a fantasear nuevamente con la idea pero un inmenso B.O.W de por lo menos 2 metros de grosor estaba ahora frente a ella, tendría que matarlo si quería ir a ayudarlo…

-Oh podría irme de compras y conseguir algún modelo sorprendente con el cual apantallar a la seductora… -shit!- agradeció que por lo menos el B.O.W alejara "esos" pensamientos prohibidos de su cabeza-

-QUE MIERDA PASA CONTIGO AHORA! –Leon estaba ahora intentando mantener cierto dominio de su ser, la espía lo había soltado y la escena frente a él ciertamente resultaba seductora, el traje de comando, las botas altas y ese condenado látigo de cuero con tres puntas

-DESDE CUANDO TIENES…ESA JODIDA…-la espía lo estaba mirando con esa expresión letal que significaba un sonido más y te lo arranco así que nuevamente se puso las manitas en la entrepierna al tiempo que intentaba devolver el gesto letal e indiferente, cosa que ciertamente le parecía poco más que imposible-

-Toma esto…-la espía le arrojó una –fotografía- y el la atrapo dentro de sus manos- …vas a tener que hacer "algo" al respecto

Leon examino el contenido de la fotografía a simple vista –para él- eso no tenía ningún maldito sentido, todo lo que veía era la infinidad de la –nada- un fondo negro con algunas cosas como manchas en tonalidades de grises, examino más detenidamente justo como le habían enseñado en la academia-

-QUE! ¿ME VAS A HACER RESPONSABLE POR LA OSCURIDAD DE TU ALMA?

-¿Perdón?

-Digo que no hay forma en que me hagas responsable POR EL MALDITO AGUJERO NEGRO QUE ANTAÑO SOLÍA OCUPAR TU CORAZÓN! –y dicho esto le devolvió la bendita fotografía, ella la atrapo de un movimiento y después su gesto se descompuso en un rictus total de furia-

-Correcto, intenté razonar contigo pero en vista de que eres DEMASIADO ESTÚPIDO vas a tener que venir conmigo…

-Ja! Inténtalo si quieres "preciosa" –la expresión del rubio también se endureció, sus juegos –sexuales- eran una cosa pero los juegos de nivel –posesivo- eran otra y él no iba a dejar que ella lo llevara a ningún condenado lugar que no quisiera.

-No digas que no te lo advertí…

A Helena el –juego le duro solo un par de segundos, cuando el B.O.W se rindió ante los impactos de su beretta todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar fue el sonido atronador de unos gritos –como si las puertas del infierno por fin se hubieran abierto- y la mayoría de esos gritos provenían de su compañero de –juegos- buscó un nuevo mecanismo y abrió las pesadas puertas de metal, cuando finalmente lo hizo su compañero ya no estaba, pero si estaban algunas de sus prendas, un fabuloso látigo de cuero y también…

-WOOW! –Creo que después de todo, si voy a tener que hablar con "ella"


	3. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

**Cap.2**  
**Sorpresa, Sorpresa.**

Leon amordazado de pies a cabeza intentaba comprender una sola cosa de todo lo que hasta ahora le había venido pasando pero resultaba complicado más cuando tenía una buena vista de la mujer –de su vida- cambiando el traje de comando por aquel vestido de una sola pieza y que sin lugar a dudas era el que más lo volvía loco, cerró los ojos un momento y luego volvió a abrirlos, ella repasaba cuidadosamente la curvatura de su vientre y él se sintió de pronto incómodo con la escena -conocía su cuerpo perfectamente bien y esa marca sin lugar a dudas llevaba su nombre impreso en toda su longitud-

-Leon…-se congelo de inmediato, volviendo a cerrar los ojos- intentó decirle algo, pero la mujer –no solo lo había atado sino que también lo había amordazado- la escuchó aproximarse con paso felino y agradeció a todos los infierno se hubiera desecho del jodido látigo de 3 puntas, colocó una mano sobre su rostro y él pensó que una vez más iba a torturarlo -una chispa de deseo despertó en sus pantalones y entonces estuvo seguro de que ahora sí que se la haría buena, pero no sucedió-

-¿Diga?

-¿Tienes el objetivo?

-Claro que sí –volvió a acariciar su rostro deteniéndose ahora en sus cabellos-

-¿Está vivo?

-Por ahora…

-El gran B los está esperando

-Llegaremos pronto… -la llamada se cortó y él dejo de sentir su gélido aliento sobre la piel abrió los ojos y la miro por primera vez en la vida –preocupada- tenía el seño fruncido al tiempo que volvía a acariciar su vientre

-En qué demonios se estaría metiendo y lo mejor de todo "en qué demonios LO estaría metiendo"-ella traficaba sustancias, vendía órganos, conseguía sujetos de "experimentación" y….

-OH POR DIOS!

-¿Estás segura que es de ella?

-Pues solo había otra "ella" en todo el complejo y créeme que revise perfectamente bien –el perfume de la espía era por demás asfixiante, por Dios irradiaba feromonas con cada paso que daba y Harper en su actual estado de –tengo que pasar con un Doctor en cuanto me de algo de tiempo- apenas si había podido pensar en algo que no fuera la sensación de los labios de Hunnigan en su…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Creo que… -la morena dejó el ultrasonido de dos meses que Harper encontrara en el complejo y sin más colocó una de sus preciosas manos en la frente perlada de la agente-

-Estás caliente

-Dime si no…-respondió en automático y se arrepintió de eso en automático-

-Perdón…-Leon se retorcía ahora como gusano en anzuelo y la espía por fin –después de 2 horas y media se apiadó de su alma y soltó por lo menos la cinta que cubría sus labios-

-NO ME VENDAS, NO ME VENDAS, NO ME VENDAS! –la espía se quedó literalmente congelada en su lugar temiendo enormemente por el coeficiente intelectual de su futuro...-

-A qué mierda viene eso!

-Tú me estás secuestrando para venderme como esclavo sexual en alguna región india!

-QUE!

-Por qué otra razón aparecerías de la nada con un traje con el que cualquiera te confundiría con algún soldado y después me atas y amordazas y no dices una sola palabra mientras viajamos en avión hasta sabrá el diablo donde

-Ok…-la espía aspiro aire y con toda la delicadeza que pudo volvió a colocar la cinta en la boca de su futuro…-

-Sólo para que te enteres…¡ERES LA REPRESENTACIÓN FISICA Y ESPIRITUAL DE ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO QUE ESTÁ MAL EN MI VIDA! –y acto seguido el Kennedy volvía a retorcerse aunque ahora lucía más como langosta en la freidora, le dio una buena patada en la boca del estómago –para que se retorciera con ganas y sin más se internó en el cuarto de baño-

-ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! –Helena golpeaba la puerta del cubículo del baño aunque después de su reciente –confesión- había estado tan avergonzada que salió de manera tan apresurada que realmente donde se había encerrado no era ni de –coña- el baño de mujeres. Así es la señorita Harper estaba armando un numerito en el baño de caballeros y el ajetreo que se traía era de un nivel tal que hasta los de mantenimiento habían tenido que salir por las ventanas para ahorrarse el espectáculo- Se calmó un poco, colocó la cabeza entre las piernas y comenzó a tomar aire- Solo era algo pasajero, Solo era algo pasajero…Solo era algo…

-¿Helena?

-Oh Shit!

El avión en que viajaban por fin llegaba a su destino, repaso al rubio con la mirada, después de luchar un rato se había quedado perfectamente dormido –o tal vez se había ahogado con la saliva y el llanto- quién sabe, lo levantó con cuidado al tiempo que retiraba la mordaza y las cuerdas que lo ataban-

-ERES EL MÁS…-estúpido que jamás se habría podido llegar a encontrar- pero también el que más…la encantaba con sus labios- lo besó –así inconsciente como estaba y rezó para que aquel no se volviera un estado "permanente"

-Red Dress…

-Le Blanc… –el auténtico bastardo en persona- él sí que era el autor intelectual de todo lo que –ahora- estaba mal en su vida-

-¿Es él?

-No pareces sorprendido

-Es un debilucho

-Mejor él que tú –la espía lo pasó de largo al tiempo que Ginovaef tomaba el cuerpo inconsciente del agente de gobierno y le seguía. Todos en la organización se habían enterado ya de la historia –cortesía de él por supuesto- y el momento de ajustar sus cuentas. Al fin había llegado.

* * *

Muchas gracias x sus comentarios! Es un enorme placer para mi saber q el cometido se está logrando^^

Funny time! Nos estamos leyendo. Ciao.


	4. No Por Dios!

Cap.3  
No Por Dios!

Le Blanc tuvo la grandiosa idea de colocar una mano –nuevamente- en su trasero. Lo siguiente que se vino fue que la espía soltó un verdadero siseo asesino al tiempo que desenfundaba el arma y lanzaba tres tiros directos y perfectamente bien colocados sobre la humanidad de ese mal intento de "asesino" le sonrió socarronamente al tiempo que lo veía girar sobre sí mismo y devolver el ataque armado a su vez con una resplandeciente arma. Ella giro a su vez y Ginovaef no tuvo más remedio que soltar el cuerpo del "delito" y comenzar a socorrer a la espía. No solo porque fuera una mujer, no solo porque fuera su mejor "amiga" ni siquiera porque se la hubiera follado al menos un par de veces.

No. él tenía que hacerlo porque en su fuero interno sabía que él era el auténtico responsable de todo "esto" Una buena mañana de domingo ambos se alistaban para una misión cuando tuvo la terrible desgracia de volcar absolutamente "todo" el arsenal de la espía. En el inmenso complejo de "mercenarios" todos compartían casilleros –casi como en el colegio- y los de ellos –por ser pareja en algunos objetivos estaban juntos- así que cuando metió su arma en la riñonera sin confirmar si estaba o no –asegurada- una bala perdida botó y todo lo de la espía voló en pedazos. Él comenzó a recolocar todo en sitio como un poseso sin entender –porque tendría una auténtica dotación de pastillas pequeñitas y bonitas, su primer idea fue meterlas como estaban de regreso en su sitio pero tras trajinar un poco por aquí y por allá las benditas porquerías habían dejado de ser blancas. Escuchó el firme taconeo de la espía y con el alma en un hilo las derramó todas por el drenaje –tomo su dotación personal de tick tack para un aliento ultra fresco y dientes perfectos- y dejó todo como si jamás hubiera sucedido nada.

Hace aproximadamente 46 horas había vuelto a ver a la espía hecha una auténtica furia! Destruyo su –casillero- así como los otros 10 de la fila buscando al –culpable- de intercambiar sus –pastillas- No encontró nada. Gracias a Dios él nunca se quitaba los guantes ni siquiera para ir al baño…pero tarde o temprano lo descubriría ella siempre lo descubría y de momento ganarse "puntos" tenía que ser su mejor jugada pues cuando esa pequeña verdad se supiera ella definitivamente lo ASESINARIA –habían pasado las suficientes noches juntos como para que ella conociera del todo el punto exacto de su rendición. Paso saliva al tiempo que desenfundaba su arma y aquello ya era una auténtica barbarie.

Tengan en cuenta ahora que nuestros chicos se encuentran soltando tiros en una auténtica base de –mercenarios- todo el mundo está armado hasta los jodidos dientes y todo el mundo está deseoso de ganarle terreno a su –compañero- pero eso lo descubrirán más adelante.

Leon despertó después de un rato en que su sistema cognitivo le indico que esos "disparos" no eran producto ni de su sueño –apocalíptico recurrente- ni tampoco de alguna especie de holocausto zombi. Abrió los ojos y todo lo que vio aparte de una escena un poco Hollywoodense donde hombres musculosos y mujeres esculturales aparecían en escena ataviados llamativamente –por no decir seductoramente- se disparaban unos contra otros aunque 90 % de los disparos parecían estar dirigidos a un mismo objetivo, direccionó sus ojitos ahí esperando encontrarse con Godzila en persona pero no estaba ahí, quién se defendía como podía era –su- musa. Su dolor y agonía, su –domadora de fieras- Ada Wong estaba detrás de una barricada –humana- y lanzaba una granada contra el grupo de –raros- él se levanto como pudo olvidándose de revisar si su cuerpo seguía o no amordazado o atado –describió brincos cual delfín al tiempo que esquivaba balas y libraba por los pelos el impacto de la explosión que siguió a la detonación de la granada, cuando por fin estuvo dentro del campo visual de la espía lo único que pudo ver fue como su rostro se descomponía en un auténtico gesto de- NO POR FAVOR! –el tropezó y derribó la barricada humana que soltó un quejido ahogado, después se desplomó sobre la espía y sin saber porqué ese magnetismo que solo los dos tenían los llevo a compartir un desapasionado y nada planeado –beso- Lo siguiente que vino aparte de más disparos y explosiones fue el tremendo sonido de una voz –que opacó todos los sonidos del derredor-

-¡QUIEN INICIÓ ESTO! –absolutamente todo el mundo paro su actividad para direccionar sus dedos índices y miradas inquisidoras sobre la pareja que aún se besaba con los ojos abiertos y expresión pétrea en el rostro-

-RED DRESS –Ada casi se muere, le soltó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago al rubio que se fue en caída libre a la nada, después se incorporó e hizo una ligera reverencia al inmenso hombre de color que estaba frente a todos, el resto de ellos hizo una reverencia a su vez con excepción del Ginovaef que se encontraba inconsciente a los pies de la espía-

-¿ES ÉL? –Leon desde su posición tenía una preciosa vista de las piernas de la espía pero no tenía que concentrarse ahora en eso, tenía que ver su rostro y era una auténtica mascara de terror, él se incorporó- no sabía de qué iba todo esto, pero cualquiera que tuviera el suficiente poder –físico o mental- para someter a tremenda mujer –según él- merecía un trofeo! –se tiro en cuatro patas y comenzó a ofrecer alabanzas con ambas manos elevadas al cielo en un intenso vaivén que solo hizo que la espía se congelara aun más y más…Su posición social –si ya era precaria- ahora estaba oficialmente ANIQUILADA-

El gran B comenzó a reí al tiempo que colocaba ambas palmas de sus manos sobre su vientre –ciertamente llevaba bastantes años en esto y era la primera vez que veía algo como esto- dejó de reír al tiempo que el resto de sus subordinados comenzaban a hacerlo, los silenció a todos de un movimiento.

-VAN A VENIR CONIMIGO, EL RESTO DE USTEDES MUEVAN SUS PATÉTICOS TRASEROS Y PONGAN ESTE LUGAR EN ORDEN OTRA VEZ! –todas las figuras del derredor asintieron al tiempo que Ada sentía que las piernas le temblaban pues Leon seguía en su trance de alabanzas al tiempo que decía-

-Salve calvito…Salve calvito…-le metió un nuevo golpe esta vez en la cabeza-

-QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!

-Espero a ver si me despierto…

-¿Qué?

-Porque esto es un sueño, ¿cierto? –la espía ya no tenía tiempo para juegos, menos después de haber recibido una orden "directa" del alto mando, lo fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que mostraba ambas manos en alto -como auténticas y afiladas garras-

-Ahh!...Ada…No!...NO POR DIOS NO!

-Llámame Red Dress cuando estemos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tú llámame una ambulancia!

-Compórtate o tú y yo vamos a jugar a "eso" que sabes muy bien que "no" te gusta…-Leon comenzó a llorar y a aferrarse con uñas al piso mientras Ada lo arrastraba por el largo de un inmenso pasillo, las figuras del derredor soltaron sonoras carcajadas, de entre todo lo que decían él solo atino a escuchar-

-Ya veo por qué jamás me hizo caso, a la Roja le gustan los "debiluchos"

* * *

**Este arroz ya se está cocinando...espero q la historia les vaya gustando. Muchas gracias x sus comentarios y x seguir leyendo. Para mí es un placer hacerlo.**


	5. Espera!

Cap.4  
Espera!

Le Blanc era un "asesino" de nivel medio, realmente había entrado a la organización por un bendito "golpe de suerte" y su permanencia en este lado del mundo podría resumirse en esto mismo. Era un aprovechado, siempre en el lugar y momento adecuados por lo que hacía pocos meses que había puesto sus ojos sobre el eslabón más fuerte y esa naturalmente era Ada Wong.

Una asesina limpia y elegante, toda una maldita perra que no se tocaba el corazón a la hora de ultimar su objetivo, pero como sucedía con todas las perras en el jodido mundo ella tenía un punto débil. Y era uno que él no le podía permitir. Ella se había acostado con todos -¿Y cómo lo sabía?- pues porque al igual que casilleros también tenían un auténtico muro de "trofeos" –como en el colegio- donde los caballeros anotaban cada una de sus "conquistas" y todos –excepto él- habían probado la hiel amarga de sus labios cerezos. Había tensión sexual entre ellos –ambos poseían cuerpos atléticos y bien trabajados- de modo que no podía entender por qué…de entre todos los caballeros en el recito, él era el único al que se le había negado la cercanía de su cuerpo. Ahora mientras la miraba partir junto a su "presa" Le Blanc apretaba los puños a cada lado de las piernas, esperando que el castigo del "Gran B" fuera algo sutil como cortarle la cabeza. –Qué podría tener ese sucio americano que no tuviera él-

-La respuesta era fácil –un futuro incierto con la Reina Escarlata- Su hermosa y ardiente..Red Dress

-Acércate…

Helena entró en el despacho del buen doctor, de hecho iba algo tarde para la cita que tenía programada. Hace dos meses hubo un –brote- de hemorragias nasales en los departamentos de la B.S.A.A y todas las féminas junto algunos –caballeros- habían sido puestos bajo el microscopio a fin de determinar la naturaleza de su reciente alta de presión y pérdida de autocontrol. Sus exámenes salieron positivos, no había nada anormal en ella aunque tal vez fuera buena idea que se alejara del consumo excesivo de cafeína pero no pensaba dejar esa bendita adicción pues el color de los granos de café le recordaban el color de la piel morena y quizá algo del aroma de…

-. No te desmayes, por lo que más quieras solo No te desmayes! –Ada apretaba los puños mientras esperaba junto a Leon que estaba más entretenido justo ahora examinando la creciente –protuberancia- en el antaño vientre plano de la mujer- En verdad se había descuidado un poco pero aún lucía bien, subió con los ojos desde su vientre hasta alcanzar sus pechos y estos sí que lucían más que bien…¿eran ideas suyas o a caso la espía…aumentó una talla?

-Sigue con eso arrancaré tus ojos con una cuchara -Leon y Ada se congelaron en el acto –claro que ninguno atino a saber a quién iba dirigida la amenaza- El Gran B estaba sentado tras su ENORME escritorio de madera con las manos cruzadas a la altura de la barbilla y los ojos perfectamente cerrados- Ada volvió a ofrecerle una ligera inclinación y enterró las uñas sobre la tierna piel de Leon para conseguir que él ofreciera una más.

B abrió sus ojos y dirigió una mirada altiva a ambos –estaba visiblemente molesto- ella era SU hija. La había reclutado a la tierna edad de 13 años –aunque para entonces ella ya tenía las curvas de una mujer de 16- y ya era famosa por estafar a grandes magnates. De hecho tras su primer "encuentro" había tratado de estafarlo incluso a él, pero naturalmente no funcionó. Si él era el líder de aquella organización se debía únicamente al hecho de que ninguno de esos jodidos bastardos –hombres o mujeres- no importaba su edad. Había logrado ponerle un solo dedo encima. Él los había arrancado de los lugares más inhóspitos del mundo guiado solo por su instinto. Y Red Dress era la mejor. En verdad la veía como su hija. La había visto crecer, enredarse en las misiones más conflictivas y arriesgadas motivada solo por una cosa. Amaba el dinero y el peligro. Saber ahora que lo había perdido –todo- por un ligero desliz con un "agente americano" no era ni remotamente algo de lo que él hubiera deseado para SU NIÑA

-Así que tú eres… –Leon paso saliva por su seca garganta, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero ese hombre irradiaba pura maldad de modo que se sentía casi obligado a declararse culpable de lo que fuera que lo acusaran- movió la cabecita y Ada hizo otro tanto –la habitación hacía rato que daba vueltas a su alrededor-…el hombre que se atrevió a embarazar a mi más dulce flor.

-QUE! –gritó Leon al tiempo que Ada literalmente casi se desmaya- ella había sobrevivido holocaustos zombi, redadas entre la mafia, inclusive conflictos armados de marca internacional pero nada, absolutamente NADA podría haberla preparado para lo que siguió a esto-

-¡QUE TÚ! TÚ…..TÚ! –gritaba Leon al tiempo que señalaba con el dedo índice a una cada vez más pálida Ada Wong- ESTÁS EMBARAZADA! –a la mente de Leon no pudo saltar otra cosa más que la imagen de ALIEN- al combinar las palabras –Ada Wong más embarazo- eso era una auténtica falacia! Una broma y de hecho lo único coherente que se le ocurrió hacer tras escucharlo fue comenzar a reír descabelladamente

-¡SILENCIO! –Leon se congeló en el acto y Ada hizo otro tanto, aunque ya nadie podría decir si se movía por acto reflejo o voluntario- ¡ES O NO ES! –gritó ahora eufórico el Gran B- ella asintió al tiempo que apretaba los labios intentando por vez primera en toda su vida –no vomitar-

-Agradezco el cumplido pero te EQUIVOCASTE DE CHIVO

-QUE!

-LO QUE OISTE! Búscate otro que te levante el milagro, yo ME LARGO! –Ada sacó la pistola que tenía enfundada en el cintillo del muslo, el Gran B hizo otro tanto con el arma que llevaba oculta bajo el escritorio- ambos apuntaron a la cabeza y el corazón respectivamente-

-No te estoy preguntando SI QUIERES SERLO! Te estoy diciendo que LO ERES!

-¿Sí? Y cómo va a ser eso! –ella casi se va de espaldas al escuchar eso- No podía ser TAN estúpido ¿o sí?

-QUIERES QUE TE HAGA UN MALDITO ESQUEMA O QUÉ!

-NO TE PREGUNTO EL CÓMO! TE ESTOY DICENDO QUE NO HAY FORMA DE QUE SEA YO!...POR QUE YO…YO…-Ada ya tenía el dedo en el gatillo, había quitado el seguro del arma, el corazón le latía al cien y estaba casi segura de que las piernas no iban a sostenerla por más tiempo- si seguían con esto ella tendría que admitir que llevaba los últimos meses de su vida…siéndole fiel- Y esa afirmación sí que la mataría…por su parte Leon estaba decidiendo si valdría la pena decirlo o no pero después de todo ella ya lo había visto TODO- y esto parecía algo serio. Criar un hijo con una femme fatal como Ada Wong, era algo que seguro como el infierno haría un suicida o alguien que odiara su vida- Y él no estaba tan -dañado- como para caer en eso, Se armó de valor y sin más declaro.

-SOY ESTÉRIL! –a la espía se le cayó el arma de las manos y al gran B el abano de la boca- al mismo tiempo –un número simil al de las féminas que se habían –desmayado- previamente por hemorragia nasal se iban hacia atrás en sus asientos y gritaban desesperadas al tiempo que golpeaban las pantallas de sus sofisticados equipos de cómputo. Ingrid Hunnigan de igual forma paso saliva por su garganta, ella no estaba observando el espectáculo de Leon y Ada Wong, ella tenía su –ventana indiscreta- direccionada en otro lugar, uno donde cierta castaña tomaba asiento en una elegante pieza de terciopelo rojo

* * *

**Fuertes declaraciones! no les parece? Sigan atentos porque la cosa apenas comienza a ponerse buena!**

**Gracias x sus comment! Nos estamos leyendo ^u^°**


	6. Acepto!

**Cap.5**  
**Acepto!**

Ada se lanzó sobre la yugular del rubio, lo derribó de un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera el mismísimo B había tenido oportunidad de ver cómo fue que sucedió, una vez en sitio lo tomo de las solapas de la camisa y comenzó a golpear su cuerpo contra el piso

-SE ACABO! VOY A MATARTE!

-PERO! –impacto- SI YO –impacto- NO –impacto- HICE –impacto- NADA!

-Eres! Un…un...UN! -Ada lo miraba a los ojos con absolutamente todo el ODIO que era capaz de proferir- era un estúpido, inútil con complejo de héroe, sadomasoquista y un completo Dios en la cama- pero este no era el momento de estar pensando en ESO

-RED DRESS...-insistió el Gran B- pero ya estaba más que claro que la espía no escucharía nada hasta terminar con el "bonito" ejemplar que había tenido la osadía de presentar en su ultra lujoso y mega secreto cuartel general

-Vas a decir una última palabra…-susurró la espía a oídos de un Leon que ya no tenía mas que espirales dentro de los ojos-

-Si no me crees a mí porque no le preguntas al Doctor Bane...

-Ok. Tú ganas...-Ada se incorporó cuan astuta, letal y seductora era, sacó su teléfono móvil, removió un poco por aquí y por allá y acto seguido ya tenía una buena vista del expediente médico de Kennedy

Michael Bane sintió que pronto vendría otra de "esas jaquecas" eran poco frecuentes pero se habían vuelto más recurrentes en los últimos meses más específicamente cuando la -epidemia- se desató, ahora tenía a una hermosa castaña sentada frente a él con todos los signos clásicos del "enamoramiento" desviaba la mirada, su pulso estaba acelerado y había ciertos momentos en los que literalmente se -desconectaba de la realidad- y era en esos momentos cuando él aprovechaba para hacer de las suyas

-De modo que vamos a tener que extirparle cierta parte del cerebro agente Harper

-Aja... -correcto esto iba más allá del clásico enamoramiento-

-Después abriré una cavidad en su pecho y extraeré el corazón, no se apure no creo que lo vaya a necesitar, se ha comprobado que algunas personas pueden vivir años enchufadas solo con corriente eléctrica

-Ajaa...

-Entonces voy a necesitar que firme estos documentos aquí y aquí y tendré luz verde para poder canalizarla al área de "carnes frías"

-Aj..QUE! -Helena parpadeo de lado a lado, como preguntándose qué había hecho para llegar a ese lugar, el buen doctor le quitó los documentos que había estado firmando y sin más una diabólica y deformada sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- ella no entendía el porqué de esto, pero lo entendió tan pronto el doctor dio vuelta al documento y todo lo que Helena escribió había sido u dentro de un inmenso corazón rodeado de corazoncitos

-DÉME ESO!

-No hasta que me diga quién es él…

-JAMÁS! Ahora devuélvamelo

-No lo creo agente Harper, esto ira directo a su expediente PERMANENTE

-YO CREO QUE….-la morena que ya había desenfundado su flamante arma de 32 municiones de 9mm y apuntaba sin miramientos a la frente del desquiciado doctor ya no atino a terminar su amenaza pues la puerta acababa de ser DERRIBADA por todo el personal femenino de la B.S.A.A

-QUÉ FUÉ LO QUE LE HIZO A LEON!

-he?

-EL NO PUEDE! EL NO PUEDE! -gritaba una de las féminas con nada más que lágrimas en los ojos-

-CLARO QUE EL NO PUEDE! -declaro otra de ellas que se lanzo sobre la humanidad del buen doctor frente la mirada atónita de Helena Harper que con toda tranquilidad se abrió paso entre los cuerpos de sus compañeras y recuperó su bonito oficio-

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué es lo que "no puede" mi compañero?

-ES QUE NO LO SABES! -grito una tercera, pelirroja y bastante "bonita" aunque ya quisiera ser la mitad de bonita que su "azúcar morena" –ok…ya iba de regreso a Hunni land-

-N..no...no sé de qué hablan y ahora que lo pienso tampoco quiero saberlo, salió sin más dejando al buen doctor siendo destrozado por las multitudes de féminas que esperaban una buena explicación para el estado "actual" de su enamorado etéreo

-Entonces, si ya no te queda la menor de las dudas, ve a "torturar" al siguiente en tu lista -Leon se incorporó aliso sus ropas, le dio una inclinación de cabeza al enorme hombre de color y paso de largo a la espía que prácticamente se había congelado en su sitio después de leer el expediente médico-

-Te veo lue...-Leon tenía la mas enorme, estúpida y victoriosa de sus sonrisas cuando algo así como un enorme GONG resonó en todo el recinto-

-EXCELENTE! -soltó de pronto el inmenso B- Lo siento mucho agente..Kennedy, ¿cierto? Leon asintió sin saber que tanto o que tan poco le habría dicho Ada sobre él a su inmenso, terrorífico y –asesino- jefe, después el hombre se levanto de su sitio revelando sus casi 1.92m de estatura y sus casi 200kg de pura masa muscular, tomó la mano de Ada -que prácticamente seguía siendo un témpano de hielo- y a él simplemente lo arrastró de la oreja

-Qué…qué…qué ¡YA LES DIJE QUE YO NO SOY EL QUE BUSCAN!

-El juicio se ha convocado -B lo escrutó de pies a cabeza y si más declaró- Bienvenido al gremio de mercenarios

-QUEREMOS UNA EXPLICACIÓN! Y LA QUEREMOS AHORA! -las féminas armadas ahora con nada más que instrumentos de oficina miraban con expresión pétrea lo que quedaba del ahora casi extinto buen doctor, las gafas estaban estrelladas y descuadradas, tenía el tabique ligeramente desviado y un hilillo de sangre manando de la ceja derecha, se acomodó como pudo recordando la redacción del bendito "expediente médico" del rubio. Lo odiaba, tan seguro como que respiraba y la razón de su profundo odio tenía nombre y apellido. Claire Redfield, él estaba coladito de amor por ella pero aparentemente ésta solo tenía ojos para el agente de modo que cuando lo tuvo donde quería en su mesa de -juegos- decidió portarse verdaderamente mal con él. Todo lo positivo lo volvió negativo y todo lo negativo se encargó de hacerlo aún peor. Según ese expediente el agente Kennedy tenía la condición física y mental de un octogenario con enfisema y lo más divertido del asunto era que cuando él mismo leyó su expediente no había hecho hincapié en absolutamente NADA

-Si entiendes que en tu condición actual entablar una relación "profunda" con cualquier persona sería considerado un acto meramente riesgoso

-Sip

-¿De verdad? LO E.N.T.I.E.N.D.E.S -Bane solía hablarle como si tuviera retraso y posiblemente cuando lo hacía el único retrasado parecía él, pero eso lo hacía sentir superior y hasta ahora a Leon nunca le había molestado de modo que tras guardarse sus "resultados" en la chaqueta solo le respondió con una tremenda sonrisa-

-Entiendo que soy "estéril" lo que quiere decir que...NO MÁS SEXO SEGURO! -acto seguido el Kennedy se puso la mano en el "paquete" y comenzó a emitir la danza prohibida para deleite de sus enfermeras. Para cuando termino su espectáculo y el buen doctor había entendido que todo su tiro se le había ido por la culata el registro en el expediente ya era oficial al igual que el término de su relación -inexistente- con su belleza exótica de cabellos de fuego

-POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE DAR UNA EXPLICACION AHORA! -se defendió el doctor- luchando por su vida debajo de la multitud de manos que tironeaban y desgarraban sus ropas-

-PORQUE ESA MUJER!

-ESA MUJER!

-ESA MALDITA MUJER!

-PRETENDE QUITARNOS LO QUE ES NUESTRO!

-¿Ada? -la espía de la nada se había retorcido como si la sombra de algún Dementor pasara de pronto a su lado, pero después de examinarla más directamente y volver a ver esa maldad asesina en sus ojos esmeralda decidió que de existir Dementores, si ellos se aproximaban a la espía no le sacarían NADA! -un atisbo de felicidad, un recuerdo amoroso, júbilo o esperanza ese cuerpecito suyo no tenía ni una pizca de eso, pero aún lucía preocupada y a él le gustaba mucho más verla enfadada…y con ese látigo de siete puntas ¿o eran tres?

-¡Qué!

-¿Te tragaste a ese niño?

-QUÉ!

-Digo que las "cosas" como tú no podrían engendrar nada por sí mismas...

-UNA PALABRA MÁS...Y TE JURO POR DIOS QUE...

-SILENCIO! -gritó el Gran B y las voces, escrutinios y cuchiceos se terminaron en seco Ada –inconscientemente- tomo la mano de Leon y él la atrapo dentro de la suya, las miradas de los presentes oscilaban entre ellos y el inmenso hombre que los escoltaba. Leon estaba a tres segundos de tomar a la espía –en volandas- y comenzar a correr con ella pero pronto una voz lo sacó de su pensamiento.

-El juicio de los mercenarios ha sido convocado, Red Dress, se te acusa de quebrantar la Ley

-Ja! –respondió la espía- Ahora resulta que después de todo sí sabes leer, Le Blanc.

-Clausula 13 del código de mercenarios. Si una misión –pedida- por algún miembro de la orden no es completada con éxito este perderá su rango tomando el lugar de aquel que le arrebatara su "objetivo" –Ada rechinó los dientes y apoyo todo su peso sobre el pie derecho, acto que reveló toda su perfecta piel debido a la abertura del vestido-

-Acepto el precio –acto seguido una preciosidad de piel tigreña, cabellos negros y ojos color miel tiró de una bonita cuerda de hilo dorado y una cortinilla de terciopelo negro se abrió revelando una inmensa pizarra en la que los nombres de todos los presentes se hallaban escritos. Red Dress era la número dos. La preciosidad etrusca tomó la placa con su nombre y la colocó en el puesto 15 –de 16- Le Blanc ascendió así a la segunda posición-

Solo una persona protestó aparte de Ada, y ese era un hombre al que Leon creía haber visto antes, cabellos plateados, ojos siniestros cuerpo atlético y posiblemente –perfecto- el resto de ellos sonreía maquiavélicamente como si desde siempre hubieran deseado ver a –su espía- caer. Leon apretó los puños sin saber muy bien a cuál de todos dirigir específicamente su odio.

-Clausula 1 del código de mercenarios. –Ahora la espía verdaderamente se había puesto tensa, el color abandonó por –novena vez en este día- sus bonitas facciones, literalmente quería tomar su –glock- y volarle la tapa de los sesos al francesito cabrón de mierda- pero hacerlo sería quebrantar la regla más importante, era la única que indiscutiblemente resultaba fundamental. De modo que no se contaba dentro del código con un número, pues era de sentido común. No asesinar a ningún compañero del gremio-

-Si un miembro de la orden engendra un hijo este deberá pertenecer a la orden. En caso contrario, todos los derechos le serán revocados. Sus armas, Sus bienes, Su dinero. –A estas alturas del partido Ada ya no tenía piedad y Leon –finalmente- había decidido dejar de –jugar- eran ideas suyas o esas personas estaban "desterrando" a la espía por atreverse a traer un niño al mundo.

-Acepto el precio...

* * *

**Mmmh, ¿cuál creen que sea el precio justo por traer un hijo al mundo de los -mercenarios- sea cual sea...Nuestros chicos deberán pagarlo ya sea que lo deseen o no... Gracias como siempre x sus comment, este cap. fue mucho más largo ya que quería llegar a esta parte d la historia.^u^ Espero haya sido de su agrado...Nos estamos leyendo.**


	7. Que puto asco!

**Cap.6**  
**Que puto asco!**

El piso bajo sus pies había comenzado a dar vueltas de nuevo, Ada supo que esta vez ya no lo soportaría, cerró los ojos al tiempo que un estremecimiento general se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser. Unas manos la rodearon de pronto aunque contrario a sus deseos ésas no eran las manos del hombre que esperaba. Le Blanc tenía por fin sus asquerosas manos sobre ella y la miraba con ese deseo enfermizo que repudiaba.

-Basta con que me concedas un solo beso para que retire los cargos que he levantado sobre ti...

Un silencio sepulcral no se hizo esperar mismo que duró como 2 mili segundos pues al instante todas las apuestas se levantaron.

-20 grandes a que va hacerlo!

-50 a que le arrancará la cara!

Leon que no había alcanzado a escuchar esa última parte miraba la escena congelado en su sitio, inconscientemente se había llevado el puño a la boca y mordía sus nudillos al tiempo que una vocecita interna gritaba en su fuero interno-

-¿ÉSE ES EL PADRE DE SU HIJO? -¡ESE!- ¿DE VERDAD? PUEDE SER ESE!

Le Blanc tenía el mismo cabello rubio -aunque un poco menos oscuro- los mismos ojos azules, la única diferencia notable entre ellos quizá pudiera ser la estatura -le sacaba por lo menos 5 centímetros- y la musculatura -vaya que si llevaba por lo menos el último par de horas preguntándose cuando vería el mismísimo despachador de hormonas- Todos los hombres estaban tronados en su totalidad y ese larguirucho que ahora enredaba los brazos en la que hasta ahora había sido la única mujer que él -había amado- ¡MENTIRA! era la única mujer con la que había podido explorar absolutamente todas y cada una de las delicias prohibidas por Dios en el exquisito y pecaminoso acto carnal- Y naturalmente en todo acto había habido promesas, él nunca creyó en ellas pero por lo menos le había creído una...

Ada abrió los labios de pronto -como si fuera a aceptar- los susurros, gritos y disparos al rededor no se hicieron esperar-

-VA A HACERLO! -gritó alguien del derredor y Leon no pudo soportarlo más-

-NO LO HAGAS! -gritó Ginovaef desde su posición -había apostado 100 pavos a que la espía no lo besaría- y si lo hacía...o man! estaría jodido pagar eso.

Le Blanc separó los labios al ver que la espía cerraba los ojos de nuevo la inclinó un poco más en el complicado ángulo en que la tenía, El Gran B cerró los ojos a su vez -este espectáculo no era algo que un "padre" debiera ver- y antes de que sucediera -NADA- los labios de la espía se humedecieron y estrecharon un poco los apostadores gritaron y los billetes cambiaron de mano al tiempo que un agente de gobierno se abría paso sollozando y gritando-

-DIJISTE QUE YO ERA EL ÚNICO RUBIO EN TU VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

El estómago de Ada ya no iba esperar un solo segundo más, le pareció escuchar un poco de todo específicamente el grito lastimero de Leon y la advertencia de Ginovaef -estúpidos- la mano sobre su espalda ejerció un poco más de presión, abrió los ojos y encontró los húmedos y asquerosos labios de Le Blanc a punto de estamparse con los suyos, percibió su aliento y aquello lo hizo definitivo...

-SI! -gritaban las féminas de la B.S.A.A a la punta de sus asientos, ignorando del todo sus múltiples ocupaciones gubernamentales al tiempo que esperaban usar la "evidencia" como arma para impedir esa mujer volviera a jugar con lo que por derecho era SUYO-

-NO! -gritaba Ginovaef despidiéndose de todo su dinero-

-AAAAAAAAAAAH! -gritaron TODOS-

La espía vació su contenido estomacal sobre la humanidad del asesino, éste que tenía la boca perfectamente abierta esperando recibir el beso de su vida -comenzó a tragar- los espectadores se llevaron las manos a sus respectivos estómagos mientras observaban sin querer el resto de la escena. Leon se congelo en el acto con la mitad del cuerpo colgando de una bonita cuerda por la que había comenzado a escalar las paredes de piedra y Ginovaef ahora estaba de color azul con tendencias a volverse verde y es que en la boca del Francés ahora había un precioso tentáculo con ventosas palpitantes surcando su boca y buena parte del rostro.

-¡PERO QUE PUTO ASCO! -declaro oficialmente otro de los asesinos al tiempo que el resto de ellos comenzaba a correr en búsqueda de un cubo, papelera o cualquier cosa donde poder vomitar-

-QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE SE METE ESA MUJER! -gritaron las fans de Leon- poco después de volcarse sobre sus flamantes sillas de escritorio y esta vez sí que la habían hecho buena pues una nueva alarma -epidémica- pondría en evidencia la reciente -desaparición- del UNICO buen doctor.

Ginovaef se escurrió por la pared al tiempo que apretaba los labios y rogaba al infierno que lo que veía fuera solo un sueño

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que comieron mariscos?

-La semana pasada...

-¿y ESO seguía vivo? -Ginovaef vomito esta vez- él y la espía tenían una gran tradición culinaria, una vez por mes competían a ver quién de los podía introducir mayor número de criaturas marinas -vivas- en su sistema digestivo. En la última ronda se llegó a un empate y eso solo fue porque ambos atacaron al pulpo al mismo tiempo y en algún momento se quedó sin patas-

-Holly shit! -silbó Harper desde su posición, los pasillos de la B.S.A.A eran una auténtica porquería justo ahora por no hablar del olor, había hombres con trajes de sanidad herméticos -como de astronauta- y volvían a tomar muestras de fluidos de todas sus compañeras-

-Agente Harper, parece que se ha salvado esta vez

-Seguramente debe tratarse de algo en el aire acondicionado...

-¿A visto al Doctor Bane?

-Me cito hace 1hora pero no llegó

-Qué extraño, como sea en vista de que son las únicas -sobrevivientes- les pediré que trabajen juntas un tiempo, reúnase con Hunnigan en su oficina por favor.

-¿Heee?...HEEE! -y la agente Harper que hasta ahora había sobrevivido con litros de cafeína exceso de azúcar, papas fritas, chocolate y mentas- vomitó a su vez-

-UN MÉDICO! -Leon que ya no tenía más que lágrimas atrapadas dentro de los ojos e hipaba mientras veía a su -EX- Dominatrix limpiando sus preciosos labios, casi se muere de un puñetero infarto -propio de un octogenario- cuando escuchó algo como un puff justo sobre él y un DEMENTOR apareció de la mismísima inmensidad de la NADA -soltó la bonita cuerda y se fue en caída libre al piso-

-¿Estás bien? extraño...

-TÚ!

-Yes!

-HAAAA! -Leon comenzó a correr de regreso hasta colocarse justo detrás de lo más cercano que tenía a su madre en ese momento-

-Ada!

-Red Dress! -la espía ya estaba como nueva, pateando el petrificado cuerpo de Le Blanc con la punta de su bonito zapato- le dirigió una mirada asesina y sin más insistió-

-PO...POR QUÉ... POR QUÉ ESTÁ "ESTO" AQUÍ!

-Es el médico del gremio

-QUEEEEEEE!

-Hello strange...

-QUE MIERDA ES ESTE LUGAR!

-El gremio de mercenarios! Y tú mi pérfida engreída vas a morir aquí... -Le Blanc había vuelto a incorporarse y ahora que todo el mundo estaba más ocupado retorciéndose sobre sus propias viseras y sangre- tomó un detonador y sin más voló en pedazos el piso bajo sus pies- La espía cayó ante la mirada atónita de todos incluido el Buhonero, el gran B soltó un alarido inmenso lo mismo que Leon

-RED BULL!

-RED DRESS! IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA! -Leon ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar, el gancho de la pistola de Ada salió disparado pero lejos de atorar en la superficie sólida de la pared -como siempre lo hacía- atoró en las manos del mismísimo agente de gobierno quien por supuesto se fue en caída libre a su vez

* * *

**Levanten sus apuestas ¿qué es lo que habrá en la fosa común del inmenso salón de los mercenarios?...esperen la siguiente entrega y lo descubrirán. See you.**


	8. Suéltame!

**Cap.7**

**Suéltame**

Los cuerpos de ambos caían a una velocidad vertiginosa y ninguno de los dos fue consciente del momento en que cambiaron de posiciones hasta que la espía cayó irremediablemente con ambas piernas a los lados de la humanidad del agente, este que todo lo que había alcanzado a hacer era cerrar los ojos y apretar la boca cuando el peso -completo- de la mujer cayó sobre él quedo congelado en su sitio cuando reconoció esas deliciosa plenitud que bien conocía y que en su momento se había divertido en explorar….

-¿Ada?

-Sí… -ella seguía completamente mareada, con espirales en los ojos y la firme convicción de que su hijo estaba decidido a ser la única cosa viviente dentro del cuerpo de su madre, iba a incorporarse pero fue entonces que sintió una leve succión…en esa parte donde toda mujer moriría por tenerla más de estar en la posición en que se encontraba ella

-SANTA MADRE DE DIOS!

Hunnigan que no había perdido detalle de los últimos eventos pseudo-homicidas en la oficina de Bane estaba más que segura de que esa -declaración- de amor era para ella, porque es decir ¿cuantas personas con H podría haber en el complejo? Lo sabía! cerca de 255 pero de todas ellas, solo 35 compartían actividades con Harper y ella era la número 1 en esa lista..ajustó sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, el jefe de área estaba decidido a ponerlas a trabajar juntas, eso no representaba un problema, ella era profesional, era lista, nunca se había dejado intimidar por ningún caballero obviamente no lo conseguiría ninguna dama además ellas eran amigas y ella era la compañera de LEON, el rubio mas codiciado de toda la B.S.A.A de modo que no había manera de que ese perfecto par de ojos acaramelados, labios rosados, piel como de alabastro que seguramente resultaría cálida a su contacto pudiera fijarse aunque sea un mínimo en…

_-Ahh…. _-Hunnigan se puso de los mil colores, los lentes se empañaron en su totalidad y sin más regresó la mirada sobre la pantalla numero dos que vigilaba de cerca al agente No.2-

-POR EL AMOR DE TODO LO PURO Y SANTO! ALEJA TUS ASQUEROSOS LABIOS DE MI QUERIDA HIJA! -B gritaba cual bestia a un micrófono que llevaba desconectado por lo menos el ultimo par de años, ninguno de los mercenarios se animaba a decirle que por más que insistiera sus intentos no lograrían nada- aunque a estas alturas del partido…

-ASÍ ES COMO SE HACE! -grito el buhonero que no había podido resistir un solo microsegundo más y que tenía por lo menos 22 de ellos jugando sucio bajo su elaborada y gracias a todos los santos perfectamente larga sotana, B tomó una beretta de 32 mm, balas infinitas y comenzó a arremeter contra él-

-El que vuelva a emitir el más ligero susurro…se muere! me oyeron!...SE M.U.E...

-ME MUERO! -gritaba el sucio agente americano y se escuchó una risita cristalina en contestación- B ya había tenido suficiente

-LIBEREN AL YABBERWOKY! -grito cuan inmenso y amenazador era- los asesinos por acto reflejo miraron a L´Mort, después de Red Dress era el segundo en rango así que Nicholai estrujo su cerebro tratando de recordar qué mierda podría significar eso, que la pareja 10 metros bajo tierra decidiera aumentar la actividad, solo hacía que el inmenso B se enfadara más y más, cuando su cabeza comenzó a expeler vapor como humo Nicholai decidió que definitivamente tenía que hacer algo y sin saber por qué…tomo el cuerpo de Le Blanc y lo arrojó al vacío

-POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEE! -gritaba Helena mientras arrastraba los pies por el inmenso pasillo. Qué haría, por Dios! Qué haría si ya no podía dejar de pensar un solo segundo en ella- colocó la mano sobre el pestillo y giró la perilla sin ejercer sonido alguno, Hunnigan estaba de espaldas a la puerta con su perfecto traje sastre y peinado alto, se preguntó que se sentiría al soltar sus cabellos o mejor aún al besar al fin sus labios..la chica giró en redondo y pronto sus miradas se encontraron, en los ojos de la morena la evidente sorpresa en los ojos de la otra, la admiración. Hunnigan se veía como si realmente lo estuviera pidiendo…

-Eres tú…

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Por qué habría de mentirte

-Siempre mientes…

-No en esto…

-¿Qué hay del otro?

-Le Blanc…-su verdadero nombre ni siquiera lo recordaba era algo como Louis o Leroy no importaba, desde la primera vez que lo vio decidió que jamas se enredaría con él, tenían sus roces, se atraían sexualmente y todo el mundo lo sabía pero se parecían demasiado y ella no pensaba caer tan bajo-

-¿No será de él?

-Jamás lo toqué…¿Qué hay de Ashley?

-Jamás la toqué…¿Qué con Wesker?

-Mmmh…encantador pero le gustan las rubias ¿Qué hay de Miller?

-¿Quién es Miller? ¿la de recursos humanos? -la espía sonrió divertida con la respuesta- ellos ya se estaban besando de nuevo mientras charlaban perdidos uno en la mirada del otro-

-¿Entonces no estás saliendo con nadie? Ada mordió sus labios y fue bajando lentamente por su clavícula hasta colocarse en la vieja herida de su hombro, él tenía que admitir que si seguía con eso apenas si lograría recordar su nombre…

-CHRIS!

-¡SALES CON CHRIS!

En algún lugar del mundo Christopher Redfield sentía un escalofrío general de la punta de cabeza hasta terminar en los pies, mal momento para tenerlo pues su escultural novia cuerpo de sirena acababa de preguntarle

–¿Cómo me veo con este vestido? –acto seguido una furiosa Jill Valentine, no escatimaba en daños a la hora de estampar el puño sobre el ojo derecho del hasta ahora único novio que había tenido, lo dejo en el piso y sin más volvió al guarda ropa para volver a ajustarse sus prendas-

-Claro que no! y...QUE ASCO PENSAR EN ESO! pero...pero...Claire… -Leon se puso color hormiga, hacía dos meses exactamente ella le había pedido comenzar a salir y él como no tenía nada mejor que hacer y era un hombre! ¡Por todos los Dioses en el Olimpo él no era más que un pobre hombre! con necesidades y tenía que admitir que su "amiga" era realmente muy linda así que le dijo que sí- Después de un mes de citas y mucho toqueteo ella lo llevo a casa y en esta se encontraba su inmenso hermano, cuando ella se fue a la cocina a trajinar por ahí el enorme hombre colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, lo levanto del piso y sin más encumbró-

-Hazla llorar por cualquier motivo que no provenga de su propia estupidez y te juro por Dios que…

-VA A MATARME! -Si Hunnigan seguía haciendo lo que estaba haciendo indudablemente terminaría por darle el tiro de gracia, la agente seguía con los ojos cerrados, lentes empañados y por alguna curiosa razón tenía los labios un poco separados como si esperara recibir un beso. Helena hizo de armas corazón escrutó a la izquierda, después a la derecha, luego le lanzo el dedo medio a la bendita cámara de seguridad en la que nadie nunca reparaba porque todo el mundo se la vivía espiando a quien quería vía satelital y sin más...colocó las manos y los labios...justo donde quería. A manera de respuesta, la morena abrió los labios..._Mmmh...pero qué bien lo hace! sí así es..._

-CÓMO SE HACE! –Hunnigan abrió los ojos finalmente encontrando el dulce rostro de Harper que tenía los ojos perfectamente cerrados, un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerla, pero no era de esos escalofríos que tendían tu alma de un hilo, más bien se trataba de esos escalofríos que…

-Suéltame…

-Ada…

-Que me sueltes! –Leon no podía creer lo que veía…se levanto pero contrario de los deseos de la espía no lo hacía para mantenerla lejos de su cuerpo, más bien era para protegerla con su cuerpo-

Una criatura inmensa salida de la mismísima inmensidad de la nada estaba ahora justo detrás de ella levantando una membrana viscosa y repelente en su dirección la espía se paralizó por espacio de unos segundos en los cuales la cosa finalmente la atacó

-AAAAAHH!

* * *

**^O^ La cosa horrorosa del pantano por fin despertó! ¿qué harán nuestros héroes? qué harán Helena y Hunnigan...qué hará Le Blanc ahora que su cadáver ha sido arrojado...descúbranlo en la próxima entrega^^**


	9. Muere!

**Cap.8**  
**Muere!**

Leon se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de la espía sin ningún miramiento y así ambos rodaron por el piso mientras la cosa horrorosa del pantano les seguía por detrás

-Que mierda crees que haces! -gritaba la espía totalmente histérica-

-Salvándote el culo!

-Ya quisieras!.-ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda examinando las extensiones de -nada- a su alrededor. El calabozo no era un lugar que los mercenarios acostumbraran visitar. En la historia del gremio solo un puñado de personas habían sido arrojadas a ese lugar. Más específicamente los miembros que rompieran las reglas o los rivales que osaran pisar su territorio sin ser invitados.

Ella creía ahora que ambos entraban en esa categoría, pero el Gran B jamás la desterraría. Al menos no de esa forma.

-¿Tienes armas?

-Tus gorilas me quitaron todas menos una -respondió el rubio al tiempo que sacaba su cuchillo de asalto-

-Eres bueno con los cuchillos...-ronroneo la espía al tiempo que sacaba de entre sus ropas la flamante magnum de 9mm de él-

-En qué momento...-y mejor que eso quizá sería preguntar-...de dónde coño sacaste eso!

-S.E.C.R.E.T.O -Leon sonrió para sus adentros, la espía ya estaba en posición defensiva, pero justo acababa de notar que su defensa mas bien no era para -ella- tenía ambas manos a la altura del vientre-

-Dame el arma

-QUE! -le devolvió una mirada asesina, mientras aferraba con ambas manos el arma en un ángulo verdaderamente complicado-

-Tú no estás...-si le decía algo como no estás en condiciones de enfundar un arma seguro como el infierno que le dispararía, pero tampoco pensaba arriesgarse a que la lastimaran- ...en cinta! deja de ser ridícula si no vas a apuntar bien una jodida arma entonces NO LO HAGAS!

-QUEEE! -volvió a gritar ella totalmente fuera de sí-

-Lo que oíste, sé que te mueres por tener un futuro conmigo pero deberías inventarte algo menos patético y más creíble...

-LEON SCOTT...KENNEDY -ahora sí estaba que echaba humo y no solo apuntaba correctamente, apuntaba a la cabeza de él-

-Deberías ser menos dramática y aceptar de una vez que todo este numerito es porque tú en realidad QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO

-QUEEEE! -gritaban histéricas las féminas de la oficina de gobierno

-Él dijo lo que creo que dijo! -preguntaba la que parecía ser la líder- Una chica delgada, de tez clara, cabellos ligeramente ondulados a la altura de la espalda media que escrutaba el monitor con expresión férrea al tiempo que destrozaba el bolígrafo que hasta hacía poco había estado sosteniendo-

-Sí...

-LO DIJO! -Anunció el inmenso B- mientras todos observaban el desarrollo de los eventos a través de una pantalla LED de 75" Ada había aceptado el precio de querer traer un hijo al mundo. Ahora ese debilucho -pedazo de mierda- pagaría las consecuencias a la vez.

-Encárguense de su "cuerpo"

-De inmediato -respondieron los gemelos Simon y Simone- un par de chicos asiáticos extremadamente buenos en el arte de la usurpación de identidad. Si necesitabas que alguien te sacara del mapa, creara otra vida o destruyera la propia, ésos eran ellos- L'Mort ya sentía que la adrenalina invadía sus sentidos por saber de qué se trataría esto.

-ESAS PALABRAS, ¡ESAS JODIDAS PALABRAS! Técnicamente eran la criptonita para la espía. Pensar en estar encadenada a otro ser humano -hasta que la muerte los separe- despertar todos los días viendo ESA ESTÚPIDA CARA! Ni en sus más terribles, tormentosos y bélicos sueños.

Leon le arrebató el arma –tan pronto entrara en shock- y prácticamente era el único que ejercía la danza mortal contra una maldita cosa de por lo menos 2 metros de ancho, 1 de alto y como 9 tentáculos-

-Oye, Red Bull ¿No te quieres comer esto? -preguntó de nueva cuenta más que nada para asegurarse de que su "falsa" declaración no la hubiera fulminado- en sus múltiples relaciones Leon ya había aprendido a discernir qué era lo que las mujeres querían o no y una de "esas" no era ni remotamente lo que Ada Wong querría escuchar, le dio una miradita y ya estaba como quería, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero de una pieza y perfectamente lejos del peligro.

-Tú! -Leon soltó dos tiros mas contra la criatura que debía tener una piel demasiado gruesa pues apenas si parecía inmutarse ante las detonaciones de su arma-

-Ponte a rezar A.H.O.R.A -Ok. él tenía serios problemas para decidir a dónde debía apuntar en este preciso momento- la espía estaba visiblemente molesta y por lo que extraía de entre sus ropas no pensaba darle ni un solo ángulo de salida-

-E...espera! -la espía siguió mirándolo solo a él, la cosa de 2 metros que tenía por detrás le importaba una jodida mierda, sonrió como siempre lo hacía antes de soltar el tiro de gracia-

-Fue un placer... -presionó el detonador y sin mayor vacilación lo arrojó- Leon saltó atléticamente por acto reflejo y fue entonces que la espía fue consciente de una figura más que se encontraba en acción-

-Le Blanc... -vaya a ese sujeto sí que lo odiaba el destino- la pequeña granada cayó justo sobre su cuerpo que enervaba a la vez una filosa arma que seguramente pretendía hundir en el cuerpo de -su- agente de gobierno. Ada sonrió una segunda vez, le dio una patada a Leon que había planeado solo el ángulo de salto pero no el de caída y sin más se dispuso a enfrentar a la jodida cosa del "pantano" usando solo sus manos.

-No lo hagas!

-M.U.E.R.E -Angela Miller armada con nada más que una bendita muñeca vudú hecha con cabellos de la espía -que le habían costado una verdadera fortuna y muchas noches de pasión al lado de un tal Kudou tomó un afilado clavo y lo colocó justo en el medio de los ojos de la única debilidad que hasta ahora le había conocido al rubio- como acto reflejo comenzó a reír histéricamente al tiempo que tomaba más clavos y arremetía de igual manera con las extremidades de la cosa peluda-

-MUERE! MUERE! MUERE! ...JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ada que hasta ahora se había defendido mejor de lo que cabía esperar para una mujer de mediana edad en el segundo mes del embarazo se dobló sobre sí misma. Leon gritó visiblemente aterrado, lo mismo que el resto de ellos. B tomó el cuerpo del Buhonero y lo lanzó a su vez por el jodido agujero.

-ESTO NO ESTÁ EN MI CONTRATO!

* * *

**OMG! Ahora sí que la cosa se puso fea...¿podrá Ada salvarse de la maldición Vudú de Angela? y qué es lo que harán los gemelos con el "cuerpo" de Leon...descúbranlo en la siguiente entrega ^u^**


	10. JODETE

**Cap.9**  
**J.O.D.E.T.E**

Leon corrió en dirección de la espía antes de que la cosa horrorosa alcanzara a poner sus tentáculos encima, después se hizo un ovillo con ella al tiempo que el famoso Le Blanc se incorporaba cuan alto, musculoso y letal era. La cosa horrorosa del pantano estaba ahora concentrada en él. Evidentemente la comida francesa era algo que le apetecía probar, comenzó a seguirlo al tiempo que el mercenario se abría paso como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección de la nada.

-¡Ayudaaaa!  
-Ada! Ada!...ADA! –gritaba Leon a una perfectamente inconsciente Ada Wong, se había llevado las manos al vientre y ahora él no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué hacer con ella, era tan malditamente parecido a Raccoon que pronto sus ojitos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, ¿cómo iba a sacarla de…

-PUFF! –el Buhonero volvió a aparecer casi matándolo del susto –otra vez-

-A un lado extraño…

-LEON! –te lo dije más de mil millones de veces en el pasado-

-Lo siento extraño, mi contrato dice específicamente que jamás debo llamar a una persona por su nombre…

-O si no qué!

-La cabeza de quien nombre explotara

-QUEEEE! –el Buhonero saco sus manitas debajo de la túnica, Leon no estaba convencido con la idea- NADIE pero ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE se iba a atrever a tocar a –su- mujer con unas manos como esas…

-¿Te las lavaste?

-Oh, no es necesario extraño –el Buhonero era un personaje simpático que B había descubierto en las profundidades de alguna población Persa, como todo buen Buhonero se encontraba hurgando entre pirámides malditas a fin de hurtar gemas que pudiera vender o intercambiar por fabulosas armas cuando una terrible maldición cayó sobre él.

Un rayo lo fulminó y despertó sabiendo que no podría morir jamás. B le había soltado por lo menos 20 cartuchos enteros y él solo se había quedado esperando –su dinero- después le hablo de los costos-beneficios de dejar el tráfico de armas y comenzar a trabajar para él. Lo de ser médico era una fachada. Los mercenarios que "reclutaba" eran tan malditamente buenos que en general pocas veces se lastimaban pero naturalmente nadie estaba del todo exento. La maldición del Buhonero le concedía aparte de inmortalidad una cierta habilidad para ver la –muerte- en los demás, examinó el cuerpo de Ada, no estaba muriendo pero sí estaba cerca de la muerte. La mayoría de ellos lo estaban pero a esta mujer la estaban atrayendo-

-No me gusta esto extraño…

-¿Está enferma? ¿Va a morir? ¿Y su Alien?...Noo! si ella muere yo nunca naceré!

-Silencio extraño! Tengo lo que necesita justo aquí…-acto seguido abrió su inmensa túnica comenzando por la parte media-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Ada abrió los ojos exactamente cuando no tenía que hacerlo, por acto reflejo le vació el cartucho entero a las "joyas" del Buhonero-

-QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO! –gritaba histéricamente hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron de nuevo- el Buhonero –que realmente estaba como si nada extrajo una jeringuilla e inyecto el brazo de la espía-

-¡Qué es eso! –preguntó Leon-

-Una droga experimental

-¿Eso no afectara al niño?

-¿Cuál niño?

-ESE NIÑO! –grito histéricamente Leon al tiempo que señalaba la bonita protuberancia en el vientre de la espía-

-Uy….-fue todo lo que el Buhonero alcanzó a decir antes de vaciar el contenido total de la jeringa-

-SACALOS DE AHÍ –gritó el inmenso B-

-Enseguida –los ojos del Buhonero destellaron como si de un par de gemas malditas se tratara y acto seguido los 3 estaban nuevamente de regreso en la superficie-

-QUE LE HICISTE! –grito B mientras ponía su inmensa manaza en el cuello del Buhonero-

-Bueno…en realidad…

-Otra vez no! –gritaba L'Mort mientras corría como poseso detrás de la espía-

-Demasiado tarde –reconoció otro de ellos-

-Qué, qué le pasa DIGANME QUE! –gritaba Leon histéricamente aunque ya no sabía si le preocupaba más ella o –su- alien-

Ada estaba como –ebria- los medicamentos –de la clase que fueran- simplemente no iban bien con su sistema y como toda fémina inducida por el alcohol tomo su móvil en manos claro que contrario de la tradición, ella no estaba llamando a la inmensa lista de –ex novios- que indudablemente sería de proporciones inmensas, lo que ella estaba haciendo era llamar a sus otros ex.

-¿Diga?

-Wesker….

-¿Ada?

-J.O.D.E.T.E!

-¿QUÉ?!

.E.T.E! WESKER….JODETE!

-Santo Dios! ¿Estás ebria?

-VAS A MORIR!

-Esto no puede ser cierto… Un segundo! Tú ya no trabajas para mí! ¿Por qué aún conservas este número?

-¿Albert?

-Oh Shit! -Excella Gionne en persona-

-Con quién estás hablando!

-Yo pues…verás….

-ESTÁS HABLANDO CON OTRA DE ESAS MALDITAS ZORRAS!

-A QUIÉN LE DICES ZORRA…TÚ! –grito Ada antes de que la llamada se cortara abruptamente-

-DE MODO QUE….LO HAS VUELTO A HACER!

-Espera Excella, no es lo que…

-JODIDO INFIERNO RED DRESS –L'Mort había conseguido quitarle su teléfono pero la chica era demasiado lista y ya se lo había arrebatado otra vez-

-Dereck…

-Ada! -el corazón de Simmons se elevó al cielo dio una pirueta y después volvió a su sitio-

-¿Ada? …ADA! –la llamada se cortó abruptamente dejando a Dereck C. Simmons con nada más que un agujero negro en ese lugar donde antaño solía estar su corazón-

-Alguien amárrela!

-Leon….

-Ahh…espera…NO! NO! –Ada le quito su bonito PDA y conectó otra llamada-

-¡Qué! –gritaba Christopher Redfield con nada más que un tremendo corte de bisteck pegado al moretón en su ojo-

-Tú sabes quién se está follando al "novio" de tú hermana….

-QUE!

-NOOOO NO HAGAS ESO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NO! –y Leon derribó a la espía y arrebató el dispositivo móvil de sus manos-

-ADA WONG! Yho shoy….Ada..Who…-y la espía finalmente se quedó dormida-

-No fue tan malo….-reconocieron los mercenarios- Leon estaba casi tan blanco como el papel- Chris iba a matarlo! Oficialmente iba a asesinarlo-

-CÓMO QUE NO FUE TAN MALO!

-La última vez que hizo eso…técnicamente inició una guerra…

-Examínala! –ordenó B al Buhonero-

-DE NINGUNA MANERA ESA "COSA" VA A VOLVER A PONER SUS MANOS SOBRE "SU" COSA! –gritó Leon de manera terminante-

-Si quieres evitarlo, vas a tener que "aceptar el precio"

* * *

**No se les había olvidado esta parte del "juego" ¿verdad? **  
**¿Cuál será el precio por traer a un niño al mundo de los mercenarios? Sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán ^u^**

**PD: linda resaca la q le espera a nuestra espía favorita... Gracias x sus comentarios. See you**


	11. Que así sea

_**Cap 10**_  
_**Que así sea.**_

Horas mas tarde, Albert Wesker despertaba con un maldito dolor de los mil infiernos en cada cavidad de su ser, abrió los ojos y recibió los buenos días de parte del condenado estampado floreado del cuarto de baño y recordó a su vez que había pasado la noche en el BAÑO

-ESA MUJER!

Él un imponente genio de la maldad, capaz de burlarse a toda la jodida B.S.A.A era sometido por los caprichos incesantes de "ésa condenada mujer" Excella se las haría pagar con Dios como testigo que algún día... -las maldiciones de Wesker ya no pudieron ser concluyentes debido a que el enorme genio malévolo piso una simpática barra de jabón que él mismo tiró -la semana pasada- y se negó a recoger y se fue de bruces contra la nada-

-¡AAAAAAHHH!

-TODO LO QUE ROMPAS AHÍ DENTRO LO VAS A REPARAR CON LA LENGUA!

-QUÉ!

Leon pasó saliva por su seca garganta, él y Ada Wong habían pasado la noche -juntos- la primera de hecho ya que siempre que ultimaban sus encuentros alguno de los dos siempre se marchaba. Aunque contrario de todos sus lascivos deseos la espía había pasado la noche entera envuelta en los brazos de Morfeo con una ligera capa de sudor y algo de temperatura. Él no podía evitar sentirse culpable por eso. Así que de momento -según B- era él quién tenía que tomar las decisiones por profanar -SU CUERPO-

-LO QUE OÍSTE...

-Me estás diciendo que si quiero salir o sacarla de aquí...ME TENGO QUE CASAR CON ELLA!

-Así es...

-JAMÁS! -gritó firmemente desde su posición- EL PERSONAL DE LA B.S.A.A ME ENCONTRARÁ Y...

-Desactivamos el chip de rastreo...

-Ehh? -Leon por acto casi reflejo volteo a ver -su trasero- la bonita luz parpadeante había desaparecido-

-NOO!

-Sí!

-POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO LO HIZO EN BUHONERO!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...

-NOOO! -con el cariño que le tenía a sus "posaderas"

-¿Vas a aceptar el precio? Extraño, No le queda mucho más tiempo -los ojos del Buhonero destellaron una vez más cual piedras malditas y el corazón de Leon dio un vuelco entero-

En otro lugar del mundo una chica despertaba con nada más que un destello malévolo en la mirada, sonrisa sádica y un increíble gesto retorcido

-Muere...

-¿Si está muerto, puedo cobrar doble el resto del mes, no?

-No creo que sea así como funcione Helena -ambas féminas se sonrojaron ligeramente, después de compartir aquel inocente beso estaban ¿cómo podría decirlo? un poco más "unidas" si bien no habían vuelto a tocar el tema ahora se llamaban por su primer nombre y había que admitir que les gustaba-

-¿Entonces para qué me sirve muerto?

-No está muerto...

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Claro que sí -ronroneo la morena detrás de sus gafas transparentes- Lo que Helena tenía ahora entre sus manos era una bonita hoja en la que solo se leía la siguiente declaración. "Me secuestraron los sodomitas" Leon. .

Obviamente ninguna de las dos creyó una sola letra de esas pero segundos después Hunnigan quiso localizarlo vía satelital y para su sorpresa NO FUNCIONÓ. Las horas laborales iniciaban en un promedio aproximado de 45minutos y ambas morían por saber cual sería la reacción del resto de féminas cuando notaran que el agente de gobierno simplemente...había desaparecido.

-Si nadie reclama su seguro de gastos...-decidió seguir Helena mientras caminaba detrás de la morena un poco hipnotizada por esa forma tan peculiar que tenía de movía la cadera al andar-

-BASTA!

-Pide perdón!

-Jamás!

-Que lo hagas!

-PRIMERO M.U.E.R.T.O

-Sabes perfectamente bien que podríamos "arreglar" eso hermanito...

-Arghh! en la cara no! duele mucho y no sería correcto para el mundo...

-Te voy a poner el otro ojo parejo como no me digas de una vez por todas QUIEN TE LLAMÓ!

-NO LO SÉ! PERO LE CREO!

-DEJA DE DECIR ESO!

-QUE NO! -Tan pronto como regresara Claire Redfield de su turno doble en Terra Save, fue recibida por una "linda" declaración de parte de su hermano. Chris se mostraba totalmente dispuesto a vengar a su hermana asesinando al "culpable" del delito en cuestión solo que ella se negaba a creer una sola de sus palabras. Su hermano odiaba a cada uno de sus novios, siempre los aterraba y hasta ahora Leon era el único que no había salido corriendo a la primera de cambios...Él era el bueno...ese suculento rubio iba a ser suyo y no le importaba destruir el -casi- perfecto rostro de su hermano a fin de lograrlo.

-TE ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO Y VOY A PROBARLO!

-Bien, TU LO PEDISTE! -los gritos que siguieron a eso superaron los niveles espacio - tierra y es que hasta los vecinos salieron corriendo de sus respectivas viviendas con la firme convicción de que Jason -viernes 13- estaba de vuelta con su flamante sierra eléctrica en manos-

-Acepto! -gritó finalmente Leon- cuando la espía había vuelto a estremecerse del dolor

-Que así sea...

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan, chan...*campanas nupciales por favor* jajaja...la cosa no será así de sencilla y ustedes lo saben por el momento solo basta esperar a ver cómo saldrá Ada de esta.**


	12. No quiero nada de esto

**Cap 11**

**No quiero nada de esto**

-Pssst…. –Helena volteo de izquierda a derecha y desenfundó su arma-

-Pssst….Pssst….-ok. Ya no eran solo ideas suyas, cargó la primera bala, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer un escaneo mental de la zona, el mejor lugar donde un "pervertido" podría ocultarse definitivamente era la trampilla de calefacción- soltó una buena patada y tras escuchar un sonido quejumbroso en respuesta decidió que había dado en el blanco-

-MANOS ARRIBA QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS O TE VUELO LA MISMÍSIMA TAPA DE LOS….Leon?

-¿Batman?

-Qué mierda haces aquí! Y por qué demonios TE METES AHÍ! –guardo su arma y sin más comenzó a levantar la humanidad de su compañero. Estaba de la jodida mierda, las ropas olían mal, la barba hablaba de por lo menos 48 horas de total negligencia y ni hablar de algunas marcas más que la hicieron pensar en ciertos labios color de la sangre…que vaya si desearía probar….NO! –lo soltó de inmediato y el maltrecho agente de gobierno se fue regreso al suelo sin soltar nada más que un seco bufido-

-Mierda! –lo levanto de nuevo y le pareció que algo así como una pequeña ánima había salido volando de su boca-

-¿Leon?

-¿Mami?

-L.E.O.N! –lo tomó de las ropas y comenzó a zangolotearlo de lado a lado, qué mierda se había metido ahora- la nota decía que fue "secuestrado" por los "sodomitas"

-Hooo si…un fin de semana en Sodoma y Gomorra era todo lo que ella quería para pasar una auténtica noche de pasión con la dueña de sus más oscuros y deliciosos….

-Estás sangrando! –gritaba Leon después de algunos segundos en que su yo astral comenzaba a flotar por aquí y por allá pero muy a su desgracia eso no le iba a funcionar- Al menos no mientras aún estuviera en "ese lugar"-Helena hizo como si el comentario jamás se hubiera llevado a cabo, limpio su nariz y después se dedico a evidenciar todas las "marcas" sospechosas en su piel

-Dónde demonios se supone que te metiste y Dónde demonios está…

-Tenemos que irnos!

-Qué! –el rubio la tenía ahora contra la pared y aunque los cables de la agente estaban ligeramente cruzados en este momento de la vida ella no podría negar que estaba ciertamente "interesada" en lo que fuera que él tuviera que argumentar-

-No hay tiempo, Helena…necesito que tú….Tú…-entre más hablaba más acercaba su cuerpo al suyo, el calor iba aumentando así como sus pulsaciones y la presión en su sistema-

-E….espera!

-Eres la única…-Leon tomó finalmente su mano entre las suyas y ahora ella podía oler su aliento que contrario a la imagen que ofrecía era de lo más fresco….después vio sus labios ligeramente humedecidos y sintió la dureza de su pecho…

-ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS! –gritó Harper a todo pulmón y suerte que a esas horas de la mañana los pasillos de la B.S.A.A –aún eran un auténtico desierto-

-PERFECTO!

-QUEEE! –el rostro de Helena que tras dicha declaración no podía estar más al rojo vivo comenzó a girar de un lado a otro mientras Leon la veía con nada más que jubilo reflejo en los ojos-

-Digo que es más que perfecto…-y ahora Helena miraba en ese par de ojos color del cielo esperando la comprensión que cualquier chica esperaría de lo más cercano que tuviera a un "mejor amigo" pero obviamente eso no sucedió-

-VAMONOS DE PUTAS!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Y así Leon la tomó de la mano y comenzó a andar con ella en dirección del lugar más oscuro, lejano, promiscuo y con las mejores bebidas y mujeres del mundo que su billetera pudiera pagar-

-ESPERA…ESPERA! YO…NO…

-NO QUIERO NADA DE ESTO! –gritaba Helena de nueva cuenta con el rostro perfectamente cubierto por las palmas de sus manos, al tiempo que Leon reía a quijada suelta y eso era porque su amiga verdaderamente creía que él iba a obligarla a mirar el "espectáculo" a esas horas de la "mañana" lo más oscuro, frívolo, promiscuo y lejano que pudieron encontrar no fue otra cosa más que un inocente: Anemone.

-Abre los ojos…

-Que no!

-Solo hazlo, maldición! Necesito….TU A.Y.U.D.A

-Juras que no veré nada indecente…

-Aparte de los precios de este lugar…

-Ok –Helena dio una revisión general al lugar, era un atentico café estilo vintage, el tipo de lugares que le gustaban y Leon seguía removiéndose incómodamente de un lado a otro

-De acuerdo, en qué te "metiste" esta vez…

-ADA ME SECUESTRÓ DESPERTÉ EN UN LUGAR LLENO DE RAROS Y AHORA EL RARO SUPREMO DICE QUE SI QUIERO DESPERTARLA VOY A TENER QUE CASARME CON ELLA, PERO SI LO HAGO CHRIS ME MATARA Y SI ME MATA CLAIRE SUFRIRÁ Y SI ELLA SUFRE...YO…YO…

-¿Qué van a ordenar? –preguntó una inocente mesera ataviada con un vestido de corte victoriano que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus bien trabajadas curvas- maldición! Ella tenía que dejar de ver a las mujeres como camionero en ruta…se reprendió internamente y después procedió a ordenar un par de cafés extremadamente cargados y por los billetes que soltó por lo bajo esperaba que la sugerencia de un elevado nivel de alcohol se hubiera captado-

-¿Por qué tienes que despertarla?

-Porque la cosa horrorosa del pantano la mordió y si no despierta su Alién…

-¿Alien?...ok. Tal vez ella tendría que haber puesto más atención a la "pantalla" en lugar de concentrarse en Hunnigan cada vez que aparecía su "compañero en escena"

-ESO NO IMPORTA! BUENO SÍ…CLARO QUE SÍ EL PUNTO ES QUE…

-Escapaste porque no supiste que otra cosa hacer y ahora hay un ejército de mercenarios extravagantes, atléticos y muy malévolos justo detrás de ti

-TOT! CÓMO SUPISTE!

-^U^ Eso fue fácil, están detrás de ti –la mesera volvió con ambos cafés y sin más Helena tomo el suyo entre sus manos mientras Leon giraba la cabeza como auténtica muñeca japonesa, los gemelos "malvados" estaban detrás de él así como también otro sujeto pelirrojo, muy grandote y de mirada siniestra por lo que recordaba ése se llamaba Ghoulish…

-Aceptaste el precio… -comenzó Simone-

-Ahora perteneces al gremio…-continuó Simon-

-Y deberás tu ofensa…-concluyo Ghoulish- al tiempo que sus ojos destellaban y Helena se quedaba ligeramente pasmada pues los 4 chicos habían desaparecido frente a sus ojos-

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó de nueva cuenta la bonita mesera, ella asintió mientras daba un largo trago a su taza- Al menos Leon tuvo el buen gesto de pagar la cuenta...al llegar.

-SUELTENME! SUELTENME! SUELTENME! –los gemelos lo hicieron, ahora estaba de nueva cuenta en el lugar en que había despertado- junto a la cama de Ada y ella seguía como la había dejado, pálida como la muerte, balbuceando cosas indescifrables a causa de la fiebre y aquello obviamente era más de lo que alguien como él pudiera soportar

-ESCAPA DE NUEVO Y EN LUGAR DE "TRAERTE" ORDENARÉ TU MUERTE –gritó inmisericorde el inmenso B-

-No escapé! –grito colérico en su defensa- Intenté buscar A.Y.U.D.A! algo que todos ustedes deberían estar haciendo! Necesita un médico no un maldito Buhonero!

-Oh man…-el Buhonero bajo el rostro claramente ofendido, se hizo un ovillo en el piso, tomo un palo y comenzó a hacer círculos en una esquina-

-Es la verdad! Ustedes están locos…jodidamente…lo…cos –Ghoulish lo miraba ahora como si con solo una mirada pudiera matar y de hecho de querer hacerlo, lo haría.

-Hay más cosas en este mundo de las que puedes tocar "extraño" ella está siendo atraída a ese otro "mundo" y tú eres el causante de eso…

-QUÉ!

-Sí, una mujer te quiere en su vida y esa mujer es la que le está robando "su" vida…-Leon se puso tan blanco como el papel, hacer una lista de las mujeres que LO QUERÍAN EN SU VIDA- sería casi como hacer que la espía hiciera una lista de los hombres que había tenido en su…ejem…ejem…-Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que ninguna de "sus mujeres" estaría tan LOCA como para intentar asesinar a una futura…

-Mierda!...

-¿Sabes quién es?

-Oh mierda! –Leon se puso casi tan blanco como el papel- él había visto cosas, cosas horribles y espeluznantes, conocía el horror y la desesperación, conocía…muchas otras cosas pero ninguna lo había aterrado tanto como aquella inocente tarde en que le dijo a Angela Miller que lo suyo no había sido "nada especial"

-JAJAJAJAJAJA….-gritaba Miller histéricamente dentro de su cubículo, tenía la muñeca de cabello entre sus manos y continuaba ejerciendo presión en los puntos indicados con los objetos indicados-

-MUERE…MUERE!

-TÚ PRIMERO…-respondió una voz a su lado, gélida y espeluznante, casi como un susurro traído de la mismísima muerte-

* * *

**Parece que con algo sobrenatural nos hemos topado...levanten sus apuestas y cierren bien las puertas, no vaya ser que ese susurro pronto resuene en sus oídos. Besos. Hasta la próxima.**


	13. Te destruiré

_**Cap.12**_  
_**Te destruiré**_

Angela Miller se congelo por espacio de algunos segundos al tiempo que aumentaba la presión sobre la figurilla de largos cabellos negros que yacía entre sus manos, escruto a la izquierda después a la derecha, una fina cortinilla de viento helado no se había despegado de su nuca presagiando lo inesperado, la voz que escuchara previamente no se había repetido pero casi estaba segura de que se trataba de...ella.

-M.U.E.R.E! -volvió a gritar mientras tomaba con determinación asesina su afilado instrumento de tortura y lo depositaba en el que debiera ser el corazón de la muñeca, el frío helado que calaba hasta las entrañas se detuvo en seco -Lo había conseguido!- Esa maldita mujer...ESA MALDITA MUJER...jamás volvería a meterse con lo que era suyo. Iba a vanagloriarse un poco más de su éxito cuando fue consciente de una nueva sensación acuciando su cuerpo, específicamente la palma que aún sostenía la muñeca en manos.

-QUEMA! -la soltó por instinto y mucho antes de tocar el piso la pequeña muñeca había sido reducida a cenizas-

-Qué dem... -ahora el olor a cabello y piel quemada inundaba sus sentidos, pensó en correr la ventana, después de todo ya era de mañana y si no estuviera ocupada jugando a las "manitas" quizá habría notado que tenía como mínimo unos 10 minutos para llegar a la oficina pero de momento eso no era importante, dio un primer paso volviendo a escrutar la tenue oscuridad. En el libro de artes oscuras que cayó cierta mañana de domingo de la mismísima inmensidad de la nada golpeando su cabeza hasta conseguirle un repentino desmayo no decía nada sobre muñecas carbonizadas, solo decía que para ultimar a un enemigo había que tomar sus cabellos y hundir una estaca en su corazón.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -encumbró de pronto- por todo el interior de su apartamento. Angela definitivamente comenzó a correr, se desprendió de la bata de noche y así como estaba -en su inocente piyama- comenzó a aporrear la puerta que recientemente descubría estaba más que herméticamente cerrada.

-Que...qué quieres de mi! Comenzó a gritar con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y una férrea convicción de que tendría suerte si en verdad salía de esta

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -se escuchó una vez más y Angela estuvo a 10 segundos de tirarse de boca al piso y comenzar a tirar de sus cabellos pero entonces volvió su vista al libro- La solución tenía que estar ahí...solo tenía que llegar a ella...se arrastro por el piso ante esta nueva idea cual soldado encubierto. El viento en el interior de la reducida habitación había comenzado a destrozar todo a su paso, montañas de ropa y toneladas de maquillaje creaban un inmenso remolino que a su vez barría con los objetos varios a su alrededor.

-TE DESTRUIRE! -gritaba de nueva la Miller- Odiaba a esa maldita mujer no solo por ser la auténtica perra más perra de todas las perras sino porque se lo había quitado!...Igualita que la "otra" pero Wong había hecho lo indecible...había cometido el acto único que jamás perdonaría...se había atrevido a concebir un hijo de él...

-Ahhh...-Leon sin saber porqué se había llevado ambas manos al "paquete" en un acto de protección involuntario de esos que solo se producen cuando un objeto es dirigido a una velocidad considerable y no tienes forma alguna de frenarlo- tras dos segundos en que los gemelos -malvados- el "rojito" y el Buhonero lo vieron como si de a tiro se hubiera vuelto loco volvió a una posición un poco más informal sin estar seguro de "donde" es que le había venido la idea de que había alguien que se lo quería "arrancar"

-Se está riendo...-mencionó de pronto L'Mort- los rostros masculinos se dirigieron una vez más a la llamada ahora "Bella Durmiente" tenía una sonrisa en los labios, eso estaba más que claro pero no era una sonrisa afable, era esa expresión que absolutamente todos conocían a la perfección-

-¿Crees que esté?... -comenzó Simon-

-Claro que está... -confirmó Simone-

-¿Es eso posible? -pregunto entonces el inmenso B-

Ghoulish los hizo a un lado y tras dirigir una nueva mirada a la espía, sus ojos destellaron de manera siniestra, los del Buhonero hicieron otro tanto pero esto fue algo que a su parecer solo Leon notó-

-¿Qué esta...-pregunto el rubio, visiblemente alterado ante la intima mirada que le estaba dirigiendo a la única mujer que hasta ahora había sido...totalmente "suya"-

-Se ha ido...

-Que! -Leon casi se muere ahí mismo, lo hizo a un lado de un buen empujón y procedió a colocar ambas manos sobre el perfecto rostro de la chica, estaba helada como la muerte y el hubiera comenzado a llorar a moco tendido de no ser porque -sonreía- y hasta donde él sabía los "muertos" no hacían eso...

-Su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo...

-¿Cómo dices? -continuo B mientras ponía ambas manos al rededor del cuello del rubio y comenzaba a tirar de él para que se alejara por milésima vez en los últimos 20 minutos de su querida hija-

-NO!

-Que la sueltes!

-Pero es mia!

-ESO SERÁ HASTA EFECTUAR EL PAGO...POR EL MOMENTO TE QUIERO LEJOS DE ELLA! -y de un buen tirón lo despego nuevamente y lo arrojo contra la pared más cercana-

-ADA! -los 4 ejemplares que rodeaban a la espía lo miraron ahora como si fuera una broma, un insulto, un mal cuento inventado por algún soñador -o quizá un japonés dañado- pero no como si fuera un agente especial del gobierno de los estados unidos.

-¿De verdad lo escogió a él? -preguntó Ghoulish altamente decepcionado-

-Es difícil de aceptar las primeras "veces" -confirmó L'Mort- aunque lo cierto era que 10 años después él aún no había aceptado nada. Siempre creyó que todo con el "rubio" no era más que un capricho de la espía, uno más de sus "múltiples juegos" pero entre más aumentaba el paso de los años más aumentaban sus "secretos" siempre que la seguía con la convicción de hacerla entrar en razón desistía porque nadie hubiera podido negar lo bien que se veían juntos. Lo bien que lucía ella cuando creía que nadie más los veía y se entregaba a sus roces y caricias...

-Mmmh...yo podría hacer algo a ese respecto si tanto les "molesta" Simone se apartó ligeramente del grupo, le encantaban las chicas y por supuesto había deseado un poco de aquellos labios cerezos pero ahora que lo veía con el debido detenimiento, ese rubio no estaba nada mal. Definitivamente sería divertido ver si ella podía arrebatárselo a la espía y así conseguirle una nueva oportunidad a cualquiera de ellos...

-Pierdes tu tiempo aseguro L'Mort

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Ahh...me parece perfecto, pero si gano entonces tú y ese precioso cuerpecito serán míos...-Simon, no agregó nada pero dirigió una mirada cargada de odio al Ruso, Simone podía meterse con quien quisiera pero si alguien le hacía el más mínimo daño él lo mataría-

-Perfecto, pero lo haré cuando "ella" nos vea... -Simon sonrió esta vez- su hermana sabía como destruir parejas, siempre lo hacía...y la verdad le encantaba ver como es que lo hacía...

Cabellos de la víctima, tierra del cementerio, un hilo color de la sangre y clavos de plata, era todo lo que decía el libro y a su vez era todo lo que ella había hecho, entonces porqué...POR QUÉ! NO TE MUERES! -grito esta ver enervando una flamante espada -sacada de la inmensidad de la nada-

-NO PUEDES MATARME DOS VECES, AL CONTRARIO...ME HAS DESPERTADO

-Qu...qué!

-Tu robaste mi cabello y tomaste la tierra de mi lugar de descanso, ahora yo cerrare el pacto, te arrastraré conmigo hasta la tumba

-NOOO! -Angela comenzó a correr una vez más, ok. Si había robado la tierra pero el cabello, el cabello se lo había dado ese insecto de Le Blanc!

-MALDITO BASTARDO!

-Come whit me, my love...

-SI TE ACERCAS UN PASO MÁS TE MUERES OÍSTE...TE...M.U.E...-pero si ya estaba muerto-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Quién eres! -si se iba a ir al infierno al menos quería saber a quién había despertado. Quien poseía una cabellera larga tan exquisita...y fue entonces que comprendió cual había sido su único error-

-Esa maldita mujer tiene el cabello corto!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA! Tomaste algo suyo de igual forma...le has conferido algo de daño, eso te lo aseguro pero tu juego termina aquí...

-Có...cómo...

-He visto todo lo que has hecho y es por eso que te elegiré como esposa...

-NO!

-Tu corazón frío y malévolo será solo mío...

-PRIMERO...M.U.E.R...

-ESA, AMOR MÍO...ES LA IDEA.

-AAAAAAAH!

-¿Despertará? -preguntó una vez más el inmenso B-

-Cuando termine de "jugar" conformó Ghoulish con un nuevo destello de sus ojos rojos

-¿Estará bien?

-Sí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de...-Leon sintió un nuevo escalofrío de la punta de los pies hasta terminar en sus labios-

-Ahh! -grito de nuevo...y poco después perdió el aliento-...él.

* * *

**Uy...¿qué le habrá pasado a Leon? y ¿qué le habrá pasado a Ada? En vista de que no fue Angela Miller la causante de sus desgracias...levanten sus apuestas. Hasta la próxima.**


	14. Hasta que un BOW nos separe

**_Cap. 13_**  
**_Hasta que un B.O.W nos separe_**

Los mercenarios volvieron a reunirse en torno de Ada, estaba preciosa con ese vestido, la piel tan blanca como la leche, los labios color de la sangre y esos cabellos oscuros y sueltos como su espíritu indomable. Uno a uno fueron intercambiando miradas y comenzaron a sentirse como si fuesen sus caballeros y aquella su amada reina pero el sentimiento terminó tan pronto escucharon al -que no debía ser nombrado- retorcerse en espasmos que no dejaban absolutamente NADA a la imaginación, los corazones de los mercenarios se llenaron entonces de una hiel amarga. Matarlo sería tan sencillo y había múltiples instrumentos por no hablar de técnicas que podrían utilizar para satisfacer ese insano deseo...pero un par de cosas los detenían.

Número uno, el código prohibía asesinar a cualquier miembro del gremio y al haber aceptado las condiciones de su -estado- él ya era parte del gremio. Número dos y más importante era que si lo hacían seguro como el infierno que la espía los asesinaría y ella sí que conocía más de una manera de arrancarte el corazón y aplastarlo en su mano cual racimo de uvas antes de que murieras.

-Amárrenlo! -demando el inmenso B con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su pecho-

Conocía a la espía, él mismo la había entrenado en múltiples disciplinas y sabía que tenía la habilidad -como algunos otros de ellos- de proyectar su alma para desconectarse del mundo. Y por lo que estaba viendo bien podía deducir que se estaba divirtiendo con él. -Leon estaba como gatito relamiéndose en su leche y vaya que no era un espectáculo que ningún macho alfa, líder de una imperiosa organización de asesinos a sueldo se muriera por ver- Maldijo para sus adentros y se concentró nuevamente en ella esta vez dejando escapar un sonoro gruñido de desaprobación. Esta definitivamente debía ser una venganza más de su querida hija para demostrar su descontento en relación con la sentencia. Perdería absolutamente todo, su estadía en el gremio, su elevado rango por no hablar de las múltiples identidades y las prestaciones que obtenía de cada una de ellas. Las propiedades alrededor del mundo, los vehículos, los vestidos y las piedras preciosas. Sip. Todo se lo quitarían como no accediera a "entregar" a su hijo al gremio. La única opción para eso, era que contrajera matrimonio en cuyo caso podría quedarse con el niño pero éste debía decidir llegada a la edad apropiada si quería o no unirse a él.

-Ahh...-soltaba más y más el rubio mientras seguía como pez fuera del agua, el resto de ellos observaban asqueados desde su posición, la única aparentemente dispuesta a acercarse a él parecía ser Simone pero estaba ahora -después del espectáculo- casi tan caliente como él, quería arrancarle las ropas a ese suculento espécimen y acabar con él de todas las formas posibles ya fuera que la espía los viera o no. Simon -en respuesta- tenía ahora ambas manos sobre el estómago de su hermana haciendo presión -y casi sacándole el aire de los pulmones para que no se atreviera a hacer lo indecible delante de ellos.

-Suel..ta..me!

-Jamás lo harás frente a mi!

-Lar..ga..te!

-GRRR! -volvió a demandar el inmenso B y el resto de caballeros giraron los ojos y se dispusieron a despertarlo quizá con...

-UNA BUENA PATADA! -grito L'Mort- y acto seguido lanzo con todas sus fuerzas una patada directa a la cabeza pero una fuerza sobre natural le mando la patada de regreso justo sobre sus queridas y bien atendidas joyas de la familia- se llevo ambas manos al asunto y sin más comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y demandar una respuesta.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO! -Ghoulish cuyos ojos volvían a desprender ese siniestro -aunque seductor- destello ambarino sonrió con malicia y se aparto del agente que ya tenía una bonita estandarte latiendo ferozmente en la parte baja de su pantalón-

-No sabía que eras tan buena...

-¿Qué? -L'Mort, Simon y Simone -que ya estaba un poco azul por la falta de oxigeno llegando a sus pulmones observaron al pelirrojo como si por fin se hubiera vuelto loco-

-Está hablando con ella... -anunció de pronto el Buhonero tras haber aparecido con su característico PUFF! que los envió a colgarse del techo del puritito miedo-

-HASTA CUANDO PIENSAS DEJAR DE HACER ESO!

-Lo siento "extraños" los términos de mi contrato establecen que debo anunciarme apropiadamente en cada encuentro -y dicho esto volvió a hacer PUFF- a tres centímetros de los gemelos que se soltaron del techo y se fueron de bruces a la nada

-Lo odiooo -declaró Simone-

-Yo lo odiooo más -respondió Simon-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Red Dress está perfectamente bien. No sabe quién pudo sacarla de su cuerpo mientras estaba durmiendo pero recupero el dominio hace algunos minutos, dice que va a quedarse ahí hasta que nos larguemos de aquí

-GRR...-el inmenso B destruyó a Ghoulish con la mirada, ése bastardo era el que le había enseñado a su hija todo lo que sabía sobre el plano astral, si no podía desquitarse con ellos al menos se desquitaría con alguno-

-Encuentra a la persona que le hizo eso y no regreses hasta que lo hayas hecho

-Como digas -Ghoulish sonrió arrebatadoramente -como solo los pelirrojos de ojos asesinos pueden hacerlo y sin más desapareció-

-Ustedes 3 afuera también -los gemelos tomaron el cuerpo de L'Mort y salieron a rastras con él que seguía pataleando intentando devolverle por lo menos algo de daño al bendito americano-

-ALGUN DÍA ME LAS PAGARAS...AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA...ME OISTE! -en respuesta un viento helado surgido de la mismísima inmensidad de la nada comenzó a encumbrar con viejo tema que creía haber olvidado ya-

-S.T.A.R.S...S.T.A.R.S…

Nicholai Ginovaef comenzó a correr por su vida agitando piernas y brazos al tiempo que gritaba que una criatura homicida de proporciones inmensas quería asesinarlo, el resto de mercenarios si quiera parpadeó, con el pasar de los años ya se habían acostumbrado a una que otra...peculiaridad en su manera de actuar.

-¿Y bien? -gruñó por milésima vez en el día el inmenso B- nadie iba a atreverse ahora a tocar al rubio que se estremecía cadenciosamente en un delicioso vaivén que definitivamente iba a hacer que se cuestionaran ciertos aspectos de carácter personal como no comenzara a mirar hacia otro lugar...-B gruño una última vez y comenzó a andar en dirección de ellos, eran una jodida bola de inútiles! Todos... hasta el más ridículo pedazo de mierda sería capaz de mover ese patético ejemplar del piso y colocarlo justo dónde…

-SE MERECE!

Si, definitivamente ella se merecía un ejemplar d "esos"-Helena tenía los ojos y también los labios totalmente humedecidos por el simpático artículo que contenía entre sus manos. No debió salir del Anemone armada con un bendito café cargado de vodka a tales horas de la mañana, ni mucho menos debió dirigir sus pasos a la zona "rosa" de la ciudad pero ya que lo había hecho se decidió por entrar en una librería donde era ejemplar de primera lista un simpático volumen fotográfico titulado: "Cremme a la Cremme" Las fotografías en blanco y negro tomadas en fondos neutros y películas granuladas describían escenas eróticas entre parejas diversos sexos, los artículos impresos contenían entre cosas consejos de sexualidad, cartas de amantes y también situaciones de pareja. Según este numerito, que tenía un close up en el que unos labios femeninos se acercaban peligrosamente a la zona baja de un ombligo también femenino, su relación -imaginaria- con Hunnigan iba viento en popa. Es más según esto tenían una perfecta relación dominante y cómo no tenerla si la morena todo lo que hacía era dictaminar una orden y ella ejecutarla sin el más mínimo reproche. Las fotografías que seguían a eso eran un poquito más elevadas de tono, los encuadres se enfocaban en ciertas zonas de la piel decoradas con prendas sugestivas como correas de piel, plumas, listones y algo que no sabía muy bien qué era lo que era pero casi parecía azúcar con miel. Ella iba a morirse en ese preciso segundo pues pronto advirtió que aparte de ser la única manoseando las publicaciones en ese lugar era la única que se estaba poniendo a punto y no podían ser ni las 10 de la mañana, cerró el libro, volvió a colocarlo en su bendita caja de doble forro con detalles barnizados, fingió algo de autodominio y sin más se dirigió a la caja a pagar. El dependiente que naturalmente no le había despegado el ojo desde que entró claramente le mostró la negrura de su alma y la perfidia de sus intensiones, ella no estaba ni tan desesperada ni tan operada del cerebro como para contestar además, viéndolo de arriba a abajo por fin pudo notar que si bien no era del todo mal parecido. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo tener -lo que fuera- con él o alguno otro de su género. El sujeto deslizó su plástico, ella firmo el recibo y rellenó algunos datos extra por si le enviaban algún tipo de promoción y mientras estaba en ello vibró su PDA en el interior del ajustado bolsillo de su pantalón.

-HAAAAAAAA! -tiro su compra y también se tiro al piso- De todas las personas que pudieran verla en tan tremendo lugar la última que quería que lo hiciera era -su- azúcar morena. Así que se hizo un ovillo y después una voz interna le recordó que estaba en una bendita librería no en un pub o casona del placer. Se incorporó de nuevo y sin más atendió con un nervioso...

-Ha...rper -giró sobre sus tacones y salió del establecimiento con total normalidad- el dependiente se quedó unos segundos más mirando morbosamente al tiempo que se copiaba los datos del registro que sin deberla ni temerla rellenó-

-¿QUEEE?

-Miller desapareció en su departamento, aún no tengo los detalles pero tras el primer par de horas de su ausencia los directivos mandaron rastrear la señal de su PDA, llegaron a su apartamento y lo encontraron cerrado por dentro. La reportaron "desaparecida" pero si hubieras visto el caos en el interior casi es como si la hubieran arrastrado viva al otro lado del infierno...

-WOOW! ¿Es eso posible?

-Bueno, desapareció Kennedy, ¿o no?

-E...espera...-Helena aún no le decía a nadie de su "inesperada" visita-

-¿Sabes algo de él?

-Tal vez...

-Helena, tú también estás siendo rastreada...

-HAAAAAAAA! No, no me digas que...t...tu

-Te cubriré esta mañana, pero por Dios! Creí que la gente "normal" visitaba esos sitios por la noche

-N...NO...ES LO QUE!

-Imaginas, guapo…

-Pero se siente tan real…

-Lo sé, es el mejor lugar "para estar"

-Escapar de los problemas no los hará desaparecer

-Solo vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar…es la primera vez que "invito" a alguien más -ronroneo en su oído al tiempo que mordisqueaba el pabellón y jugueteaba con el lóbulo, él se estremeció deliciosamente a su contacto para después tomar sus manos y apartarla de su contacto, le agradaba estar ahí, pero le gustaba más tener a la Ada "real" verse en sus ojos y advertir uno a uno los detalles que la hacían ser única y especial, la forma en que apartaba el rostro cuando se ruborizaba o la forma en que mordía sus labios como si fuera a romperlos, pero sobre todas las cosas le encantaba verse en su mirada

-Qué tendrías que pensar, si ya te dije que sí…

-¿Te casarás conmigo?

-Hasta que algún B.O.W o científico loco nos separe… -la espía volvió a besarlo y poco a poco fue sintiendo como su cuerpo recuperaba corporeidad abrió los ojos pesadamente y se encontró…colgando de cabeza de una bonita cuerda del techo atado de piernas y manos y con una deliciosa mordaza en los labios.

* * *

**_Saludos gente preciosa q aún se pasa x estos lares...lamento enormemente la espera y espero que la presente entrega haya sido de su agrado! Sin más x el momento me despido..XD en la siguiente entrega puede que vean a nuestra asesina...vestida de blanco. Besos y Abrazos...xoxo_**


End file.
